Distracción
by Lilian Everdeen
Summary: [Post Sinsajo] [Pre Epílogo] Atormentada, busca experimentar nuevas sensaciones que la hagan volver a sentirse viva, igual que antes. Incluso si conseguirlo significa utilizar a Peeta… de formas que nunca antes hubiera imaginado. [Lemmons]
1. El pájaro herido

**¡Hola a todos y todas! Soy nueva escribiendo en este fandom, hasta ahora solo había escrito fics de manga/anime, pero como la mayoría soy una enamorada más de esta trilogía maravillosa y siento una especial atracción hacía esta pareja tan especial. No he podido aguantar las ganas de escribir una historia sobre el chico del pan y la chica en llamas. Por eso espero que os guste mucho.**

**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen. **

**Advertencia: lemons en los futuros capítulos.**

* * *

**DISTRACCIÓN**

**[Capítulo 1] El pájaro herido.**

−¿Hoy tampoco vas a comer?

Considero seriamente contestarle o no. Agacho la cabeza y miro el plato, el estofado de Sae debe de estar ya frío. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado con los brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana hasta que Peeta me ha hablado.

Bastante borde por cierto.

−Yo siempre como.

Es mentira. Él lo sabe, Sae lo sabe y hasta Buttercup lo sabe. Pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido contestar.

Peeta me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, como aburrido. Espero a que me suelte algo más pero se queda callado. Como tampoco quiero empezar una discusión me como el estofado. Frío, por supuesto.

Siento su mirada sobre mí hasta que por fin doy el último bocado. Lo recoge y seguidamente ayuda a Sae a fregar.

Vuelvo a cruzarme de brazos giro la cabeza y veo a Buttercup lamerse las patas. Ha pasado casi un año desde la rebelión y solo un par de meses desde que Peeta se presentó en el jardín para plantar las prímulas.

Y no puedo decir que nuestra relación sea la mejor del mundo.

Ha cambiado. Todo. Él, yo… nosotros. No somos los de antes. Ni yo soy ya tan fuerte, ni él es ya tan amable. Al menos no tiene esa mirada lúgubre de antes, ni parece que vaya a cogerme del cuello en cualquier momento. Pero le noto más distante y más frío. En el pasado, en esta misma situación, él me habría animado a comer y habría mostrado preocupación. Ahora solo se impacienta para que coma rápido, poder fregar y largarse.

Sin embargo estoy demasiado metida en mi mundo cómo para que eso me afecte.

Cuando terminan de fregar, secar y colocar los platos en su sitio, Sae se despide y me recuerda que va a venir a la hora de cenar antes de marcharse. Yo me despido con la mano sin prestarle atención realmente.

Peeta y yo nos quedamos a solas.

−¿Necesitas algo más? −me pregunta por pura formalidad más que como un ofrecimiento.

Niego con la cabeza aún sin mirarle. Luego, oigo la puerta cerrarse. Me levanto y vuelvo a mi mecedora, no sin antes recibir un bufido de Buttercup.

−No me mires así. Podrías cazar más ratones en vez de hacer culo en el sofá –le suelto mientras me cubro con la manta.

Es casi verano, pero aún hay aire frio en el ambiente. O puede que no, puede que sea mi casa que es fría. O yo, que ya no siento ni frío ni calor. Considero salir a cazar, últimamente lo he estado haciendo pero muy puntualmente. Hace poco, con el tiempo primaveral, había días que podía ver los animales desde la ventana de mi casa, cogía mi carcaj y mis flechas y me iba de al bosque. Me sentía yo misma otra vez, pero brevemente. No es lo mismo sin Gale, lo admito. Por lo menos ahora el distrito tiene el Nuevo Quemador y en estos tiempos no me niegan ni una ardilla.

Como puedo, intento dormirme con la comida aún en el estómago.

Todos mis días son así.

**[]**

Es tocar las sábanas y saber que voy a tener mil pesadillas.

Cada vez que me levanto, repito lo mismo "_Ya no puedo más, es insoportable_".

Ahora mismo estoy sentada en el borde de mi cama, con mi pijama sudado y mis manos cubriéndome la cara. Hace un rato que Sae y Peeta se han ido tras la cena. Sabía que la siesta de esta tarde me quitaría el sueño, pero mi cuerpo está tan cansado y débil de tan solo respirar que no es difícil dormir otra vez.

Lo difícil son las pesadillas.

_Quiero morirme._

Es lo que más me repito. Pero no. Aún sigo aquí.

Todas mis noches son así.

**[]**

La primavera se va esfumando y el verano llega. Poco a poco, son más las veces que decido salir a cazar e ir al pueblo. A veces me siento en un banco a contemplar la gente pasar, aunque más bien ellos me contemplan a mí, lo hacen por curiosidad. Yo, por terapia. El doctor Aurelius dice que observar cómo la gente hace su vida normal me ayudará también ¿A qué? No lo dijo exactamente. Algo de que debo ver la calma tras la tormenta.

Veo muchas cosas, sobretodo obras. Los unos a los otros ayudándose a reconstruir el 12, hogares donde vivir, nuevos comienzos. He oído que van a cerrar las minas y van a abrir una fábrica de medicinas, pero eso lleva tiempo. Cuando creo que ya he terminado de "observar la vida normal" me vuelvo a casa.

Al cabo de unas horas, el sonido del timbre me despierta de mi breve siesta post—caza. Al abrir me encuentro con Peeta sosteniendo una caja.

−¿Qué?

−Buenas a ti también −responde irónico−. El doctor Aurelius ha traído esto para ti.

Cojo la caja y ya entiendo su extraña expresión. Él es el encargado de traerme estas cosas. Bueno mejor dicho, de traerme las cosas que llegan del tren para mí. Es como si el doctor Aurelius quisiera cerciorarse de que recibo lo que me envía. Sé lo que son.

Medicinas. Y no medicinas normales.

Hace tan solo una semana, le dije que estaba dispuesta a empezar otro tipo de tratamiento. No me gustan las pastillas, sobre todo desde que me dejé de tomar las de dormir que únicamente aumentaban mis pesadillas. Pero como noto que sigo sin mejorar, le propuse que me recetara algo para… el humor. No estaba muy seguro, pero como periodo de prueba aceptó.

Frunzo el ceño. Peeta tiene la misma caja que yo.

−¿El doctor Aurelius también te ha mandado algo a ti? −pregunto con curiosidad.

−Eso parece.

Nos miramos a los ojos sin decirnos nada. No nos preguntamos qué tal nuestro día, ni cómo estamos, como nuestras conversaciones normales y antiguas. Simplemente, hola y adiós. Tras un par de segundos así, asiento con la cabeza en señal de despedida y entro en casa.

Abro la puerta del salón y me tiro en mi cama con la caja en la mano. No es que no quiera seguir teniendo este tipo de relación vaga con Peeta, es que tampoco sé cómo me siento respecto a volverle a tener a mi alrededor. ¿Feliz? ¿Triste? ¿Culpable? No lo sé. No hago más que sentirme patética cada vez que pienso en ello.

Aprieto la caja con fuerza. Odio esta situación. Me paso los días compadeciéndome, odiándome, culpándome o simplemente me quedo en blanco.

Lo he perdido todo.

Todo.

Y entonces es cuando empieza el discurso interno que hace que me ahogue con mis lágrimas.

¿Valió todo la pena? Hay tantas preguntas que me hago durante el día, la que me hago ahora no es diferente. ¿Estaré siempre así? A no ser que haga como Haymitch y olvide con la bebida no sé qué más hacer.

La situación es la de siempre. Estoy sola. Sin hermana, sin madre, sin mi mejor amigo y aunque tenga a Peeta a dos casas es como si no estuviera aquí. Solo tengo a un Peeta nuevo que no sabe cómo actuar conmigo.

Quiero dejar de llorar.

Abro la caja y veo un par de pequeños botes azules. Al abrir uno de ellos un olor a dulce me invade la nariz. Se nota que están hechas en el Capitolio, la forma parece la de un caramelo de menta pero por dentro tiene como bolitas amarillas. Es una forma bonita de presentar un antidepresivo.

Me leo las instrucciones por encima y me llevo uno a la boca.

**[]**

Por fin encuentro algo que hace que la relación entre Peeta y yo alcance un ligero cambio. Cuando le comenté la idea del nuevo libro mientras comíamos no estaba del todo segura de que fuera a aceptar, pero tras meditarlo, afirmó con la cabeza alegando que le apetecía dibujar.

Esto ha sido bueno no solo para mí, sino también para él. No sólo me sienta bien recuperar recuerdos bonitos, sino que también ayuda a Peeta con los suyos perdidos que aún están poco definidos tras el secuestro.

Me alegra ver que de una idea mía ha salido algo bueno.

Lo admito, también me gusta verle garabatear de nuevo. Su cara de concentración, sus ojos fijos en el papel, sus manos volviendo al delinear grácilmente un dibujo.

Sin embargo, noto algo raro. Algo raro en mí. A pesar de recordar los buenos momentos, y de ver a Peeta dibujar de nuevo, noto que me falta algo.

−¿Sigues aquí?

Su voz me saca de mi ensimismamiento, me habré quedado mirando el suelo fijamente sin darme cuenta. Me pongo a la defensiva y niego con la cabeza.

−Solo recordaba, creo que… me he mareado un poco.

−¿Te llevo a la cama?

−Puedo andar −le respondo fríamente, aunque esa no es mi intención.

Peeta hace un chasquido con la lengua y vuelve a lo suyo, por su cara está claro que no le ha sentado muy bien.

−Callado estoy más guapo.

−No es eso, es que no eres mi niñera.

Me muerdo el labio. Sé lo que me pasa. No me enfada el hecho de que me trate como a una enferma, sé que sus intenciones no son malas, lo que pasa es que sé que no son "verdaderas". No siento que lo haga porque quiere sino porque debe. Y eso me escama.

−A veces lo parezco.

Ahora es la lengua lo que me muerdo, de mi boca quieren salir "si tanto te molesta no vengas más" pero me detengo y sé que muy en el fondo tiene razón.

−Yo no te pido que lo hagas.

Parece que quiere decirme algo más, pero en vez de eso suspira pesadamente y vuelve a lo suyo. Él también se traga sus palabras porque no quiere llevar esta conversación más allá.

Vuelvo a lo mío, reconociendo que "lo nuestro" iría para largo. Claro que iría para largo… este no es el Peeta con el que quiero recuperar lo que teníamos antes. Puede que no lo recuperara nunca.

Cuando me despierto, estoy en mi habitación. Hay un vaso de agua en mi mesita de noche y Buttercup duerme a mis pies. Peeta debe de haberme subido a mi cama… al final lo ha hecho.

**[]**

Los días siguientes Peeta no aparece. Sae me pregunta en las comidas si nos hemos peleado o algo parecido, yo me encojo de hombros y le contesto "_no que yo sepa_". Aunque debería de volver porque tenemos el libro a medias y es algo que de verdad quiero hacer. Sin embargo, si no viene porque no quiere verme no puedo hacer nada, como mucho terminarlo yo sola, aunque sin dibujos no sé cómo hacerlo.

Es la segunda semana que me tomo las pastillas. Y funcionan. No, no es que me sienta más feliz. Simplemente me siento como "neutral". No me enfado, no me pongo triste, tampoco me rio… en general, nada. Debería de preocuparme pero sentir nada es mejor que sentirse mal todo el día.

Pasan unos días en los que Peeta no aparece, pienso seriamente ir a buscarlo a su casa pero sé que no debo hacerlo. Sin embargo, el tema hace que me hierva tanto la cabeza que decido hacer cualquier cosa para evitar esa incómoda situación. Cualquier cosa… como llamar a Johanna.

Alguna que otra vez llamaba a Johanna. Pocas veces, pero me gustaba hablar con ella. Me hablaba de cómo estaban Annie y el pequeño Finn y de cómo iban las cosas por el Distrito 4. Ella ya se va recuperando de su problema con el agua, poco a poco, ya consegue ducharse.

—Vaya, descerebrada, creía que no me llamarías hasta final de año.

—No has tenido esa suerte.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te cuentas?

—No mucho, la verdad… como siempre…

Al principio me cuesta saber para qué la he llamado exactamente. Ella enseguida sabe que me pasa algo y que no sé cómo decirlo. Tras unas preguntas más, le digo que estoy buscando algo nuevo que hacer.

—Podrías venir a verme, insultarte todo el día es entretenido.

—Quiero entretenerme yo, Johanna, no a ti —digo con cansancio.

—Eh, aquí en el Distrito 4 hay bastantes cosas emocionantes ¿Has peleado alguna vez contra un delfín?

—No. ¿Tú sí?

—En mis tiempos… Era emocionante saltar al agua desde las rocas más altas –cuenta con nostalgia y con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras. Me siento muy culpable por provocarle ese estado de ánimo.

Sin embargo sí que hay un sitio en el que puedo hacer eso. El lago. Quién sabe, a lo mejor podría sacarle provecho y…

La voz chillona de Johanna me sacó de mi idea.

—Pero oye, bonita, ¿acaso tú no tienes ya una "distracción" ahí en el Distrito 12?

No entiendo por qué Johanna había usado ese tono tan…

—¿Cazar?

—No mona, no. Ya sabes.

—¿Que ya sé qué? —respondo un poco nerviosa.

—Esa cosa con patas y… rabo

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Buttercup?

—¡PEETA! ¡Descerebrada! –grita en mi oído seguido de unas cuantas carcajadas.

Parpadeo y espero pacientemente a que Johanna deje de reírse. Dudo seriamente si colgar en ese momento.

—¿Me pillas? –Pregunta cuándo para de reírse.

—No sé si quiero pillarte —respondo lentamente. No quiero saber cómo va a terminar esta conversación.

—Tienes ahí a un tío que bebe los vientos por ti desde que era un crio. Que a pesar de todo está a tu lado.

El corazón se me encoje ante sus últimas palabras.

−Peeta no me habla.

−Bah, sólo se hace el duro —responde con normalidad, una respuesta bastante rara para lo que me había imaginado.

—Ya. Pues no sé para qué —contesto bruscamente—. No sé qué consigue no hablándome.

—Querrá llamar tu "atención".

—No sé qué te pasa hoy que usas un extraño tono en ciertas palabras —digo chasqueando la lengua.

—Ya, se llama "doble sentido". Hice bien en ponerte el mote de "descerebrada". Mira, mona, te lo voy a decir claramente, si lo que buscas es una distracción para olvidarte de tu "mierda de vida" te doy una medicina que ha servido a más de una para olvidarse de todo.

¿Medicina? ¿Acaso el doctor Aurelius también le estaba recetando antidepresivos a Johana Mason? No podía ser.

−Tú,el panadero, un sofá, velas, o una cama… baño incluso…

−Espera —por un momento siento que había dejado de respirar—, ¿estás insinuado que me… haga "eso" con Peeta? –algo en mi estalla— ¿De qué sirve eso? ¿No has oído que no me habla?

−Mi inocente Katniss, dudo mucho que Peeta esté sin hablarte para siempre. Tarde o temprano se le quitará la tontería. Los chicos son así –aunque no puedo verla, sé que se está encogiendo de hombros.

Aunque quiera que sus palabras fueran ciertas, no sé qué finalidad le ve a que vuelva a tener ese tipo de relación con Peeta, nos habíamos besado millones de veces y no recuerdo que eso me hiciera olvidar las amenazas de Snow.

Bueno, sí… hubo veces que sí.

Recuerdo el beso en la cueva. En ese instante me olvidé de donde nos encontrábamos… también la playa, en la que me abstraje de todo. O el beso en el Capitolio donde deseé con todas mis fuerzas que volviera a ser el mismo. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a eso Johana?

−Y me estoy refiriendo a un nivel más… "avanzado"… algo que de verdad haga que dejes de pensar y te sientas libre.

—Johanna no te ofendas pero creo que debo colgar —Estoy empezando a sonar como una de esas novelas rosas que leía mi madre hace siglos.

—Muy bien, como tú veas—suspira —. No estás preparada para esta conversación, lo pillo. Cuando lo estés, ya sabes mi número.

—Vale gracias y hasta…

—Ah, y por si no lo habías pillado, te estaba insinuando que echaras un buen polvo con Peeta.

−¿Un buen pol…? Vale, déjalo.

Cuelgo.

**[]**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: el ritmo de los primeros capítulos seguramente sean introductorios, no quiero hacerlos pesados más bien serán para mostrar la situación en la que se encuentran Katniss y Peeta y como las llevan. Aún así espero que los disfrutéis. **

**¡Y bueno, si os ha gustado dejadme un review por fa y si no, también!**

**¡Bollos de queso para todos y todas!**


	2. Un cuerpo vacío

**DISTRACCIÓN**

**[Capitulo 2] Un cuerpo vacío. **

Me quito la ropa y me sumerjo en el agua.

El contraste del agua fría del lago con los calurosos rayos del sol es placentero. Sin embargo sigo notando que me falta algo.

Continúo dándole vueltas a la conversación de ayer con Johanna. No pensando seriamente en lo que dijo, sino en la vergüenza que me hizo pasar. Aún estaba atónita. ¿Me había insinuado que tuviera relaciones sexuales con Peeta? Tengo una lista de razones por las que pensar en que Johanna debería volver al psicólogo.

En primer lugar, Peeta tampoco ha ido a desayunar hoy, con lo cual sigue sin hablarme por un motivo que desconozco. El caso es que no quiere verme. En segundo lugar, ¿cómo podría llegar a tener intimidad con él? No fui capaz de ver a verle desnudo en nuestros primeros Juegos del Hambre, ni siquiera para algo tan inofensivo como lavar su ropa. Aún recuerdo sus palabras cuando me llamó "inocente" y "pura". Y en tercer lugar, ¿por qué debería de pensar en ello? Él y yo no somos ni amigos en este momento. En el pasado compartimos millones de besos pero no tuvimos una intimidad real.

Pero sí hay algo de razón en las palabras de Johanna. Y es que en los besos que Peeta me dio en la playa y ese beso en la cueva… sí, pude olvidarme de todo lo demás.

Pero fueron tan solo unos vagos instantes que se fueron tan pronto como vinieron, ni si quiera pude disfrutarlos tanto como en su momento hubiese querido.

Me doy otro chapuzón ya que siento que se me enciende la cara.

**[]**

Cuando veo a Peeta en mi puerta aquella tarde no hago por evitar que mis ojos muestren sorpresa. Él se queda parado sin decir nada, a lo mejor está esperando a que le deje pasar. Solo se me queda mirando fijamente.

−¿Seguimos con el libro?

Yo asiento, quito la sorpresa de mi cara y me aparto para dejarle entrar.

Hoy no sé qué le pasa. A lo mejor son imaginaciones mías, pero noto sus ojos azules observándome todo el tiempo, es como si me estuviera investigando. Casi como si me estuviera analizando. No sé si girarme y devolverle la mirada o preguntarle si le pasa algo. Al final hago las dos cosas.

−¿Qué pasa?

No responde, sigue observándome detenidamente… hasta noto que entrecierra más los ojos. Me está poniendo nerviosa, pero espero a que me responda. Al final tan solo suspira y niega con la cabeza.

−No es nada.

Me encojo de hombros y decido no pensar en ello. Volvemos a pintar el libro hasta que se hacen las seis de la tarde y Peeta se ofrece a hacer la merienda. Yo no me niego. Echo de menos que me cocine algo suyo, como sus bollos de queso.

Cuando nos sentamos juntos en la mesa todo está en calma, un viento primaveral entra por la ventana mejorando el ambiente. Tenía mis dudas sobre si al cambiar Peeta su forma de cocinar también cambiaría, por suerte su cocina sigue siendo de lo mejor, hasta tengo la sensación de que ha mejorado.

Todo sería perfecto sino fuera porque aún siento sus ojos sobre mí.

La situación me recuerda mucho a la del colegio, él mirándome y yo fingiendo que no sé qué lo hace. Lo único que cambia es que cada vez que le devuelvo la mirada en vez de apartar la suya no disimula lo más mínimo y sus ojos azules no se apartan de los míos. Yo sí los aparto.

Después de merendar volvemos al libro.

**[]**

Al contrario de lo que me había imaginado, las cosas van mejorando poco a poco entre Peeta y yo.

El libro nos ha sentado mejor de lo que nos esperábamos, él disfruta dibujando los recuerdos agradables y yo escribiendo sobre ellos. Le noto menos serio y a veces hasta suelta algún chiste y no intento parar mi risa. Cada día que viene se va quedando un rato más. Después de comer y ayudar a Sae a limpiar, en vez de irse se queda conmigo a seguir con el libro, merendamos y volvemos a ello. Los días que no voy a cazar, también me hace compañía.

Pero cuando de verdad siento que me vuelvo a sentir cómoda con él es cuando una de las tardes en las que se queda se escapó un momento a su casa y me trajo bollos de queso. No dije nada cuando me los puso en la mesa, pero dentro de mí sentí una pequeña alegría y a la vez extraña confusión. ¿Empezaría a sentirse cómodo conmigo también?

Cuando probé el primero, tenía la sensación de que iba a saber distinto. No sé si lo recordará pero él antes sabía perfectamente lo obsesionada que llegué a estar con estos bollos, de los que me atiborré cuando estuve con el pie roto. Parece acordarse aún de que es uno de mis alimentos favoritos. Los de hoy estaban riquísimos.

Por mi parte, cada día me siento más tranquila. He dejado de tomarme tantas pastillas al día y he empezado a hacer caso al doctor Aurelius y a tomarme solo una. Pero se nota que el efecto es menor. Aunque mis pesadillas siguen ahí, por lo menos puedo llevar el resto del día mejor.

Cuando abro los ojos, noto un ligero dolor en el cuello, me he quedado dormida en el sofá. Me enderezo y me froto los ojos, tengo una manta a mi alrededor y la luz del salón está encendida. Peeta está en el sillón de enfrente mirando la televisión. Se ha quedado a pesar de que ya es de noche.

—Parecía que tenías frío —contesta posando sus ojos en mí.

Suena extrañado. Hace calor y apenas corre el aire, pero en seguida cojo frío y sé que cuando me duermo me acurruco demasiado. Lo que no entiendo es por qué sigue aquí si es tan tarde. La última vez me subió a la cama y se fue.

Me levanto y voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Al entrar recuerdo que tengo una ardilla despellejada en el congelador de mi caza de esta mañana.

—¿Te apetece quedarte a cenar? —pregunta mi boca sin mi permiso. Peeta me mira desde su sitio un poco sorprendido, no se lo esperaba. Sinceramente yo tampoco, por eso veo que se lo piensa.

—Eh... claro.

Cuando terminamos de cenar tranquilamente, me invade un sentimiento de amargura. El hecho de haberlo tenido aquí la mitad del día consigue distraerme y ahora sé que llega el momento de subir a mi habitación y recibir a las pesadillas.

Distracción. De repente las palabras de Johanna me impactan en la memoria.

Noto que mis mejillas se encienden e intento olvidarlo poniéndome a recoger la mesa antes de que Peeta se ofrezca a hacerlo. Aun así, se pone a mi lado en el fregadero para ayudarme.

Otra de las cosas que está claro que Peeta no ha perdido (o ha recuperado) es su amabilidad y sus ganas de ayudar aunque esté mal conmigo. Me di cuenta cuando aceptó hacer lo del libro a pesar de sentirse incómodo a mi lado y de sus contestaciones bordes. Eso me hace pensar que cuando terminemos el libro, ¿qué motivo tendremos para seguir encontrándonos todos los días? Aunque noto que hemos derribado alguna barrera no sé si definirnos como "amigos". La única palabra que pienso que somos es "vecinos".

Cuando le acompaño a la puerta para despedirle veo que se queda un rato parado fuera.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Se queda un minuto callado como si no supiera bien si decírmelo o no.

—Estaba pensando en el mar. Con este calor me gustaría volver a nadar.

El mar. Sé los recuerdos que esa palabra trae consigo. Finnick, Annie, el Vasallaje e incluso hace que recuerde a mi madre que está en el Distrito 4. Para mi sorpresa, no me pongo triste, siento un vacío pero no es un vacío doloroso. ¿Serán las pastillas? Como sea, Peeta está como esperando a ver si se debe arrepentir de sus palabras. Pienso en el lago, ese lugar de mi padre y mío.

Una vez más, mi boca habla sin mi autorización.

—Mañana te llevo a nadar.

[]

El primer fin de semana de verano vamos al lago y nos quedamos allí casi todo el día. Peeta lleva una bolsa llena de comida y yo, dos toallas. Nadamos y echamos la siesta tomando el sol, a veces se lleva el cuaderno y dibuja la fauna mientras yo le observo o me voy a cazar un rato ya que siempre llevo el arco encima.

Me burlo mucho de él porque se traga el agua del lago cuando intenta bucear, no dura muchos segundos pero se venga tirándome agua o haciéndome ahogadillas. Como es tan fuerte, sin previo aviso me coge y me tira. Me libro de él nado rápido y sé que se frustra porque no puede seguirme, pero luego se ríe.

Y es agradable volver a oír su risa con tanta intensidad.

Mientras recogemos las cosas para volver a casa, me quedo un momento con mis ojos fijos en el lago. El agua vuelve a recordarme al Distrito 4, y eso me hace pensar seriamente en mi madre y entonces la tristeza me invade. ¿Ahora sí y el otro día no? Como llevo este fin de semana yendo al lago creo que no me he tomado ninguna pastilla, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a llevar encima la medicación. Me propongo volver a mis rutinas diarias el lunes y seguir tomándomelas sin olvidar ninguna.

En la puerta de mi casa me despido de Peeta, pero él no se mueve.

—¿Cuándo volveremos?

—No sé. ¿El fin de semana que viene?

Él me sonríe y asiente. Cuando me da la espalda para irse, pienso en que hacía tiempo que no me dedicaba una sonrisa así.

[]

Me miro las uñas como si fueran lo más fascinante del mundo.

Es sábado y Peeta está en el agua, lleva un rato diciéndome que vaya a nadar con él pero por alguna razón, desde que hemos llegado, no me he bañado. Es extraño, adoro nadar pero hoy no me apetece nada.

La verdad es que estos días he estado un poco rara en todo lo que hacía: cazando, hablando con la gente del Nuevo Quemador, cuando comía o en general haciendo cualquier cosa. Haymitch me llamó la atención diciéndome que me ve más tranquila y que cuál es mi secreto, le contesté de mala gana "no bebiendo", creo que me soltó una palabrota pero no me importó.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Peeta, que ha salido del agua. Las gotas le caen de sus rizos rubios y su piel blanca brilla por el sol. Llevo puestos unos pantalones cortos para nadar y una camiseta de tirantes, no se me ven las grandes cicatrices pero si la mayoría. Recuerdo que Peeta también tiene, pero menos. Estaba un poco angustiada la semana pasada pero él permaneció impasible ante nuestros cuerpos y me sentí más cómoda.

Ahora es como que me da igual totalmente.

No sé qué cara debo de tener en este momento pero no parece gustarle a Peeta.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—¿Sueño? Ahora mismo no.

—¿En serio? Porque pareces cansada, o ida —responde frunciendo el ceño.

¿Ida? Imagino que sí. Pero cansada no. Es cierto que estoy más callada de lo normal y tengo menos ganas de hacer cosas, pero me encuentro más tranquila. Puedo ver el lago sin acordarme del Distrito 4 y cuando me levanto por las noches después de mi tercera pesadilla me tomo una pastilla y me recupero enseguida.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Yo me encuentro bien.

Peeta no me pregunta más y se acerca a la bolsa de comida para sacar un tentempié. Empieza a contarme ideas nuevas que tiene para el libro y cómo van las reconstrucciones del Distrito, ya que siempre asiste para ayudar. Yo le escucho, pero no con atención. Mi mente ahora mismo está en otra parte.

A veces cuando bajo al Nuevo Quemador intento evitar la mayoría de obras, el doctor Aurelius me dice que debería pasarme más de una vez, como una especie de ejercicio para ver cómo la gente sigue adelante después de la guerra. Pero al hacerlo revivo el instante en que Gale me dijo que el Distrito 12 ya no existía. Y entonces intento no vomitar.

—¿Me acercas mi bolsa? —pregunto automáticamente.

Peeta me la acerca y cojo el bote de pastillas, al hacerlo no noto ningún ruido. Debo de habérmelas terminado todas.

— ¿Pasa algo? —me pregunta Peeta.

—No lo sé —contesté, aun mirando el bote.

— ¿Se te han terminado la medicación? Tendrás que pedirla el lunes.

Es verdad, mañana es domingo, lo que hace que la espera se alargue un día más y luego debía estar pendiente de los horarios de los trenes para que traigan mis medicinas, lo que significa que voy a estar a saber cuánto tiempo sin tomármelas.

Solo espero que después de un mes dependiendo de ellas para todo y tomármelas en abundancia, solo un par de días no me afecten mucho.

— ¿Katniss?

—Peeta —creo que algo no va bien—. ¿Te importa si volvemos ya?

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta mientras se acerca a mirarme.

—Creo que estoy un poco mareada —miento.

[]

Cuando llegamos, Peeta deja caer mis cosas. Me siento en el sofá pensativa. No me encuentro mal ni nerviosa, tampoco preocupada. Pero sabía que algo no iba bien dentro de mí.

—¿Dónde tienes las aspirinas? —me pregunta Peeta desde la cocina. Ah sí, había olvidado que le había dicho que me encontraba mal.

—En el armario del baño —contesté pero sin interés ninguno. La aspirina no me iba a hacer ningún efecto.

Quiero coger el teléfono y llamar al doctor Aurelius cuanto antes, pero sé que Peeta se querrá quedar un rato hasta que me encuentre mejor. Así que le vuelvo a mentir y le digo que necesito descansar y que me siento muy débil, por lo que quiero dormir. Él quiere quedarse pero le pido que venga más tarde. Por fin le convenzo pero antes de irse se acerca a mí y pone su mano en mi hombro.

—Llámame para lo que necesites, ¿vale? —su tono me demuestra que está preocupado de verdad, antes de cerrar la puerta me regala una sonrisa muy dulce que me hace sentir culpable por mentirle.

No pierdo el tiempo y voy directa al teléfono.

La secretaria me dice que en un par de minutos se pondrá el doctor y que espere pacientemente. Mi cuerpo está en total calma, pero aún tengo ese _no sé qué_ dentro que me dice que tengo que preocuparme. Tras pasar cinco minutos por fin lo coge.

— ¿Ya se te han terminado? —pregunta, y su tono me demuestra que está asombrado—. Deberían haberte durado un mes más. ¿Te estás tomando una al día?

Parpadeo. Y hago un recorrido mental de estas semanas, cuando me despertaba de las pesadillas cogía unas cuantas sin mirar, suplicando que me quitaran la angustia. Cuando entraba al cuarto de Prim también me las tomaba, y ese fin de semana que me acordé de mi madre; recuerdo que esta semana me propuse tomármelas sin falta. Me he pasado absolutamente y ahora no sé qué contestar, así que le respondo que he perdido uno de los botes.

—Bueno —dice tranquilamente—, te los volveré a recetar. Los recibirás cuanto antes.

Ese "cuanto antes" me sonaba muy lejano.

—¿Te están ayudando?

—La verdad es que sí.

—Me alegro —si supiera que me las he tragado sin control alguno no sé cómo se lo tomaría, así que me atrevo a preguntar.

—¿Notaré algo si estoy unos días sin tomarlas?

—Como te las has estado tomando en pequeñas dosis, no creo —se queda un rato callado—. Como mucho un poco de astenia, intenta comer más azúcar.

Levanté los ojos al techo.

—Gracias —respondo simplemente antes de colgar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡He aquí el segundo capítulo! Muchas gracias por los que leísteis el primer capítulo y para los que hayáis leído este. Como veis la relación entre nuestros protagonistas se ha desarrollado un poquito más. No siempre va a ser POV Katniss, el tercer capítulo será POV Peeta (adoro escribir sobre él). Espero que la trama de esta historia os vaya gustando más según vaya avanzando.

Bueno gracias a los que me dejaron review y a los que no tienen cuenta en os agradezco por aquí a **aiko1504 (que espero que esta historia te siga enganchando) **y a**Pali, (chica mi beta ha llorado de felicidad al ver tu comentario y yo también, pero más ella, que es muy cruel conmigo cada vez que me ve ese tipo de fallos, en este fanfic intento cuidar más la forma de escribir, así que se agradecen mucho tus palabras).**

¡Bueno si os ha gustado dejadme un review por fa!

¡Bollos de queso para todos y todas!

Lilian_Everdeen


	3. La risa perdida

**DISTRACCIÓN**

**[Capitulo 3] La risa perdida.**

[POV Peeta]

Cuando levanto la cabeza para ver el reloj de la cocina caigo en que hace más de un cuarto de hora que Katniss sigue con la cuchara en la mano pero sin hundirla en la comida. Le pregunto de mala gana si hoy tampoco va a comer y ella me contesta que siempre come. Me trago las ganas de responderle que si eso fuera así, ni Sae ni yo estaríamos aquí. Pero me callo, si lo digo en voz alta seria como admitir que aún me sigo preocupando por ella.

Lo hago. Aún me preocupo por ella, si no, ¿por qué voy todos los días a su casa y compruebo que come?

Pero pensar en eso no me lleva a nada, así que decido no hacerlo más.

Cuando vuelvo a mi casa me cambio de ropa y me voy directo a la Plaza del Distrito donde ayudo cuando puedo con la reconstrucción. Aparte de hornear, ir a ayudar a los otros es una labor que me distrae y me llena. El doctor Aurelius dice que viene bien para mi memoria, relacionarme con la gente que antes vivía ahí y que me cuenten cómo eran las cosas antes, dónde estaban las tiendas, en qué trabajaban, etc. La gente está dispuesta a hablar de ello, ya que se encuentran nostálgicos cada vez que cogen un ladrillo.

En general estoy bien, y por "bien" me refiero a que ya no tengo los ataques de antes ni necesito que me aten a una silla. La única manera de soportar recordar aquello es con humor. Humor negro.

En mis pesadillas la protagonista es Katniss, a veces mi familia, sobretodo mi padre, pero ella como siempre es de las que más deja huella, cuyo cuello es el objetivo de mi furia. Esas noches, que por desgracia son la mayoría, me despierto con las manos en mi cabeza, apretándola fuertemente como si con el dolor pudiera alejar esas sombras de mi mente.

Llego a casa y casi es de noche, el cielo está lleno de ese color naranja que tanto me gusta (o eso me dijo Katniss). Siento un pequeño impulso de sacar mi cuaderno y pintarlo pero me encuentro demasiado agarrotado. Y como cada tarde, intento evitar pasar por casa de Katniss, pero siempre lo hago, solo para ver si están las luces encendidas y saber si está en casa. Solo eso.

Voy directo a la ducha, cuando el agua cae sobre mi cara, mi cuerpo se relaja. Intento dejar la mente en blanco pero parece que cada vez que cierro los ojos pienso en Katniss intentando comer. Sé que estoy siendo borde con ella, pero no lo puedo evitar. Cuando me mira sé que no es a mí a quien mira, sino a un vago recuerdo de lo que fui, al Peeta de antes. Y eso me pone de mal humor y por eso me desquito contestándole así. Y luego me encuentro todos los días en su casa para ver si come.

Después de terminar de asearme, me seco la cara con la pequeña toalla que he dejado en el lavamanos. Cuando abro los ojos me veo frente al espejo. Me pregunto si no solo mi forma de ser ha cambiado sino también mi aspecto es tan diferente al de antes. Debería celebrar mi propio funeral. El funeral del Peeta Mellark que ya no existe.

Me rio de mi propio sombrío pensamiento. Yo también lo siento, ella no es la única. Yo también tengo ese sentimiento de pérdida de cuando se muere alguien. Pero en este caso soy yo mismo.

No debería enfadarme con ella, pero me siento frustrado y tengo poco con lo que desquitarme. Y no solo frustrado de que no puedo darle al Peeta que necesita. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y miro hacia abajo. Luego vuelvo a levantar la mirada y aprieto los dientes con fuerza.

El problema es que no se me levanta.

Suelto un sonoro suspiro. El Doctor Aurelius me ha dicho que es normal la pérdida de libido después de los tratamientos que seguí en el Capitolio, me recomendó ir dejándolo poco a poco y dentro de nada me tomaré mi último bote de pastillas. Pero aunque lo vaya dejando, no noto ningún rastro de interés sexual, ni siquiera esa reacción típica de todas las mañanas desde que entré en la adolescencia.

Admito que no es algo por lo que alguien pueda morirse. Pero estoy frustrado. Muy frustrado, y no, no quiero estarlo pero no puedo evitarlo.

He intentado tocarme a mí mismo pero es inútil. Ni siquiera sé en "quién" pensar y que funcione. Porque si pienso en Katniss instantáneamente me pregunto si ese día se habrá alimentado, o si se habrá vuelto a desmayar y si no lo hago, me siento peor conmigo mismo. En resumen, es inútil.

Me pongo la ropa y me voy a casa de Haymitch. Otro que también hay que cuidar para que se alimente adecuadamente con algo que no sea alcohol. Otra vez paso cerca de casa de Katniss y me fijo si las luces están encendidas.

El doctor Aurelius me hacía pintar mucho, tanto en el Capitolio como en el Distrito 12, también hacer tartas y hornear, como una terapia de buscarme mediante la creatividad. No niego que funcionara. Cuando pinto me dejo llevar y cuando horneo estoy concentrado. Supongo que es algo que tienen en común el viejo Peeta y el nuevo, eso y mi preocupación por Katniss. Solo que el primero no tenía problemas para admitirlo y para ayudarla.

¿Cómo puedo ayudarla? No puedo ni ayudarme a mí mismo. Pero es como que no me importa ayudarme. Voy todas las mañanas a comprobar que come, hago comida y se la llevo a Haymitch, ¿esto también es algo del viejo Peeta? Lo único que puedo hacer es dejar que pase el tiempo e ir descubriéndolo poco a poco.

Al día siguiente me cuenta la idea de la creación de un libro parecido al que hicimos de las plantas, uno de los pocos recuerdos que puedo conservar. Me quedo un rato cavilando su propuesta. Pasar más tiempo con Katniss teniendo en cuenta nuestra escasa relación no sé si es adecuado, pero es un buen ejercicio para mi memoria y a la vez dibujo. Me incomoda estar con ella y me siento mal conmigo mismo por no poder ayudarla en lo poco que me pide. Esto último, evidentemente, tampoco es fácil de decir en voz alta. Así que acepto.

Empezar a ver a Katniss más seguido hace que me dé más cuenta de lo delgada que está, puedo hasta fijarme en que su pelo está débil, incluso veo la marca de sus huesos a la perfección. Y ahí está presente otra vez. Mi preocupación por su bienestar. No quiero hacerlo, pero sale de mí. Como algo natural, como algo contra lo que no se puede luchar.

Pero cuando le pregunto si quiere que la lleve a la cama solo me contesta que no soy su niñera. Sinceramente, me he sentido así desde que pisé su casa cuando llegué del Capitolio. Me quejo mentalmente pero vuelvo al día siguiente, y al siguiente y al siguiente.

Recibo lo que será mi último bote de pastillas, pero también veo que hay otro paquete del doctor Aurelius para Katniss así que se las llevo. No sé si debería extrañarme esto último.

Llego a la cocina con el bote y pongo un vaso de agua para tomarme la primera.

Sin embargo la pastilla se queda a medio camino de mis labios. Noto como si mi cuello se cerrara, mi boca dejara de salivar y mi mano se niega a recibir el medicamento. Mi cuerpo está cansado de tanta medicación que mejora mi cabeza pero empeora mi cuerpo. En mi mente se dispara la imagen de mí mismo intentando recordar cómo se sentía el placer. Pero el placer se ha convertido en una palabra sin significado para mí. Como un lujo que no puedo tener.

Así que tiro las pastillas por el desagüe.

[]

Los siguientes días no son fáciles.

No me puedo ni levantar de la cama, al menos no sin dejar de sufrir mareos y temblores. Sé que tengo que ir a casa de Katniss pero no me encuentro en condiciones ni físicas ni mentales así que me quedo en la cama. Sae se pasa una vez y le digo que estoy enfermo, pero no parece creerme, Haymitch también viene pero creo que más bien es para vaciar mi nevera, no importa siempre y cuando coma bien. Lo que pasa es que tanto Sae como Haymitch llegan a la conclusión de que estoy peleado con Katniss y que por eso no me quiero levantar.

Estoy empezando a odiar esa palabra.

Katniss. Katniss. Katniss.

Cualquier cosa que me pase ya dan por hecho que es por ella.

[]

Abro los ojos.

Y no estoy en mi cama. De hecho no estoy ni en mi habitación. La luz cegadora del sol impide que pueda abrir los ojos pero debo de estar en un sitio abierto. Huelo a tierra y a plantas.

Debo de estar fuera.

Me duele el cuerpo y no sé por qué. Cuando mis extremidades están listas para moverse, me enderezo.

Estoy en el bosque.

No sé cómo he llegado aquí, pero tengo la ropa manchada, con restos de tierra en las uñas, hojas pegadas a la ropa y un dolor punzante en el trasero y en la cabeza. Me paso una mano por el pelo y encuentro más tierra.

Llego a la conclusión de que he tenido un ataque. Porque no me acuerdo de nada. Igual ha sido un error haberme quitado tan de golpe el tratamiento. Miro a mi alrededor intentando saber qué pasos di ayer. Lo último que recuerdo era estar en mi cama intentando dormir. Creo que tuve una pesadilla y después… no me acuerdo. Todo se volvió negro.

Los nervios empiezan a apoderarse de mí. ¿Y si hice daño a alguien? ¿Y si salí directo a casa de Katniss a estrangularla?

Me levanto como puedo del suelo. Debajo de mi hay una enorme roca con la cual debí colisionar al caerme y eso explica mi dolor. Debo de haberme desplomado por una pendiente, y haberme intentado coger a los matorrales de alrededor para no carme. Descubro un camino uniforme de tierra al apartar las plantas.

Espero que esto sea lo único que haya pasado. Me miro las manos. Las mismas que estrangulan a Katniss en mis pesadillas. Corro por el bosque pero no sé dónde estoy, es la primera vez que me encuentro aquí.

La desesperación empieza a crecer en mí cuando de repente oigo una voz cantar.

Es la voz de Katniss. ¡Es ella!

Me guío por la canción, no podría confundirla con otra. Es entonces cuando diviso un lago a lo lejos y a una persona nadando en él. Es ella.

El alivio corre por mis venas y el aire vuelve a mis pulmones. Por lo menos ella está bien. Sin embargo tengo que cerciorarme de que no le he hecho daño a nadie más y poder quedarme tranquilo. ¿Debería saludarla? Al fin y al cabo ella me podría decir cómo salir del bosque, aunque no sé qué excusa poner para explicarle que hago aquí.

Me acerco un poco más, y me doy cuenta que está desnuda.

Abro la boca por la sorpresa y parpadeo varias veces. Por un segundo rezo por haberme equivocado de persona. Cuando me doy cuenta, mi mente va a velocidades de vértigo pero no aparto la vista. Se está peinando la melena mojada con los dedos y aunque estoy bastante lejos sé que está cantando.

La canción no la conozco pero me gusta, su voz tiene un efecto tranquilizador en mi mente, que se relaja con cada nota. Cierro los ojos para poder atrapar mejor esa canción a pesar de la distancia. El resto de mis sentidos se calma, como si la voz de Katniss fuera un somnífero que apacigua mi cuerpo.

Abro los ojos otra vez. Es como ver a otra Katniss diferente.

El corazón empieza a latirme con fuerza. Hacía tiempo que no palpitaba de esa manera, al menos no que yo recuerde. La sensación es cálida y reconfortante, me siento bien, realmente bien. Aunque "bien" no es la palabra. Es como un sentimiento de liberación.

Me quedo unos segundos más observándola hasta que noto que se me seca la boca. Me giro intentando no hacer ruido, deseando que no me haya visto. Tiene tan buen oído y es tan observadora que me podría haber pillado de no haber estado enfrascada en su canción.

Cuando estoy lo bastante lejos, me apoyo en un árbol y me dejo caer. Debería de sentirme avergonzado, pero decirme a mí mismo que no me ha gustado lo que he visto sería una gran mentira.

Su canción aún está en mi cabeza, con solo recordarla ya siento que mi alma vuelve a relajarse. Si pudiera escucharla cantar así todas las noches, apostaría lo que fuera a que mis pesadillas se irían y mi sueño sería distinto.

Me pongo en marcha para buscar el camino de salida, por suerte lo encuentro al poco tiempo.

Cuando atravieso la puerta de mi casa, veo que el salón está destrozado y los platos de la cocina rotos y esparcidos por el suelo. Mejor que ellos sean mis víctimas en vez de vidas humanas.

Antes de ponerme a recoger, me voy al baño y me desvisto. Al meterme en la ducha la canción de Katniss vuelve a invadir mi mente. Al hacerlo también se aparece la imagen de ella en el lago desnuda.

El corazón vuelve a palpitarme con fuerza.

Y cuando agacho la cabeza veo que no es lo único que me palpita.

[]

Katniss intenta no mostrar sorpresa al verme de nuevo en la puerta de su casa pero se le nota de todas formas. La miro fijamente y le pregunto si vamos a seguir con el libro.

Mis ojos me traicionan todo el tiempo, a cada minuto que pasa vuelven a clavarse en su cuerpo. Sé que me pilla un par de veces pero no sirve de nada porque al cabo de otros sesenta segundos, mi vista me delata otra vez.

Hay un momento en el que me aguanta la mirada, y yo no quiero apartarla. Su cuerpo y su voz de mis recuerdos en el lago son todo lo que veo ahora. Suspiro y niego con la cabeza procurando no asustarla. Para aliviar un poco la situación me ofrezco a hacerle algo de merendar, por suerte no se niega.

A la mañana siguiente despierto un poco más tranquilo a cómo suelo hacerlo. Al darme la vuelta en el colchón, hay algo nuevo. Algo que hace tiempo que no aparece por las mañanas. Me incorporo y veo mi miembro despierto otra vez.

Esto no puede ser real...

Me dejé los medicamentos hace días y de golpe. Tuve temblores y un ataque que no recuerdo. Estaba frustrado porque mi libido no volvía. Y de repente veo a Katniss desnuda y cantando y entonces vuelve.

Esto es un poco surrealista pero mi cuerpo está respondiendo a mis conjeturas.

Me visto y no sé si ir a verla hoy. Tengo miedo de que en el peor de los casos, vuelva a tener esta reacción, justo delante de ella. Pero mi cuerpo empieza a pedirme verla.

[]

Buttercup se alegra de verme cada vez que entro en casa de Katniss. Siempre le llevo comida y me tiro largos minutos acariciándolo, ahora que voy casi todos los días parece esperarme siempre sentado en la puerta.

El libro se ha vuelto parte de nuestras rutinas, nos viene bien a los dos recuperar esos momentos del pasado, sobre todo a mí. Poco a poco, nuestros encuentros van mejorando nuestro ánimo hasta que siento que ya no se siente incómoda a mi lado.

Yo también estoy más contento, pero por un motivo que no puedo decir en voz alta.

Cuando me acompaña a la puerta, me quedo afuera callado.

—¿Qué te pasa?

No debería de decirle la verdad, pero es una idea que me ronda desde hace tiempo.

—Estaba pensando en el mar. Con este calor me gustaría volver a nadar —es verdad y es mentira. Quiero volver al lago y que me enseñe a nadar otra vez, quiero verla en el agua y escucharla cantar.

Sin embargo sé que mis intenciones no son tan inocentes como mis palabras.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ¡Y ahí está el POV de Peeta! Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y espero que os haya gustado. Tenia muchas ganas de publicar el Pov de Peeta, quería escribir sobre su cambio tras la guerra, sus pensamientos y sus problemas, (creo veo mucho Homeland) pero dudo que volviera a ser el mismo en ese tiempo. Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado como a mi.**

** ¿Cómo lleváis la mayoría enero? Es un mes difícil para los estudiantes, también para mí, que esta semana he tenido dos exámenes, y no sabía si este era el mejor mes para publicar, pero bueno tenia demasiadas, demasiadas ganas .**

**Dejadme un review si os ha gustado por fa y si no también! xD**

**¡Bollos de queso para todos y todas!**


	4. Negro y blanco

**DISTRACCIÓN**

**[Capitulo 4]: Negro y blanco.**

**[Peeta]**

Buttercup ha aparecido en mi casa esta mañana.

A veces lo hace, le gusta colarse cuando me dejo una ventana abierta y cuando no, se tira un buen rato arañando la puerta hasta que le oigo y le abro. Le gusta mi compañía y a mí también la suya, le encanta mi comida y ronronea con gusto cuando le acaricio.

Ojalá pudiera hablar para contarme qué pasa en su casa, mañana hará una semana que no sé nada de Katniss. No contesta a mis llamadas

Hace días me llamó para decirme que no podía quedar porque estaba enferma, le pregunté si quería que me pasara para verla, pero se negó rotundamente alegando que estaba muy cansada. Al día siguiente también me dijo lo mismo, y al otro. Sae, que va todos los días, le hace una sopa y se encarga de que se tome los medicamentos, me dijo que de repente era como ver a la Katniss de hace meses, la que llegó del Capitolio después de lo de Coin.

Puede que haya sufrido una recaída fuerte, puede que se lo provocara alguna pesadilla o que el detonante fuera un recuerdo del pasado. No puedo sentirme sorprendido porque yo también he sufrido ese tipo de recaídas cada vez que creo que ya no voy a tener ningún ataque, como ese día que me desperté en el bosque.

No quiero molestarla, sé que necesita estar sola. Pero me encuentro preocupado y cada día que pasa lo estoy más. Hacía tiempo que no sentía este tipo de preocupación por ella, al menos no tanto. Antes no me costaba dejarla a solas con su dolor pero ahora no puedo. Intento no pensar en ello y distraerme, pero es su rostro el que acabo dibujando en el papel.

Y encima, la echo de menos. He pasado tan solo unos pocos días con ella y ya la echo en falta. Quiero volver a hacer el libro con ella al lado, llevarle bollos de queso e ir al lago. Admito que estoy más afectado de lo que quiero reconocer.

Le doy a Buttercup un poco de tocino que me había sobrado del desayuno y un poco de leche. Le acaricio las orejas mientras le veo comer con ganas, de hecho, con demasiadas ganas. Tiene pinta de no haber comido en días, puede que Katniss no haya podido alimentarle.

Le doy un poco más de comida antes de irme a la Plaza donde he quedado con los demás residentes del Distrito, es lo único que parece que me distrae de pensar en ella.

Sin embargo es inútil, a pesar de pasarme todo el día ayudando en la reconstrucción, se me van los ojos cuando veo a alguna chica o niña de la Veta con trenzas o incluso cuando veo un pájaro volar cerca. Hago trabajo de más para volver cansado a mi casa y poder dormirme, para que el día pase rápido.

Cuando llego, Buttercup sigue ahí, le dejo la puerta abierta por si quiere volver con Katniss pero no lo hace. Mueve el rabo con las orejas levantadas indicando que quiere comida.

A pesar de lo cansado que me encuentro, me cuesta dormirme. Me dedico a cavilar si mañana Katniss estará mejor.

Pero no lo está, hoy tampoco podré ir a verla y Buttercup sigue aquí. No es que me moleste pero me extraña que ella no pregunte por él o haya intentado venir a buscarlo. Cojo el teléfono para llamarla y decirle que el gato está aquí, pero se me ocurre que es un buen pretexto para ir a visitarla. Así que decido ir.

Toco un par de veces la puerta pero nadie responde. A lo mejor está dormida o débil para levantarse, no sé exactamente qué es lo que le pasa, pero sea lo que sea sigue sin abrirme. Me cruzo de brazos meditando. A lo mejor venir aquí no ha sido buena idea, no querrá ver a nadie.

Me alejo de la puerta afligido. Quiero verla, ahora que parecía que entre nosotros la situación mejoraba, no me abre la puerta. Cada día que paso sin saber de ella aumenta mi inquietud.

Hasta hace nada ella no me importaba, pero he notado un gran cambio desde que ya no me tomo la medicación. Es como que vuelvo a ser yo mismo, tengo episodios, cierto, pero ya me siento un poco más humano. Y al hacerlo los recuerdos del afecto y el cariño que sentía por ella vienen a mí sin dudar si son reales o no, ahora sé que lo son. No sé si es el amor que el Peeta de antes le profesaba a Katniss, creo que no, aún tengo muchas nubes negras. Pero estoy seguro de que no quiero dejarla sola.

No me lo pienso más. Sé dónde vive Sae, voy directo a su casa a paso ligero y le pido la llave de la casa de Katniss. Lo único que se me ocurre como excusa es que voy porque me lo ha pedido el doctor Aurelius, que hace días que Katniss no llama, que vaya a comprobar en qué estado se encuentra y hable con ella. El pretexto es bastante pobre, pero Sae me las da con la condición de que se las devuelva en seguida.

Cuando vuelvo a estar en frente de su puerta, la abro sin miramientos y entro. Una vez en el rellano camino con cautela por la casa.

—¿Katniss? —pregunto, pero nadie contesta. La llamo unas cuantas veces más pero ni siquiera parece estar cerca.

Es entonces cuando me acerco al salón y lo veo destrozado.

Las cortinas están arrancadas, desgarradas y tiradas en el suelo, al lado hay trozos de cristal de las ventanas que están rotas, los muebles están movidos y los sofás arañados.

Me alejo de esta destrozada imagen, cohibido. No sé qué pensar, es como si hubiera estado un animal encerrado ahí dentro. Doy pasos hacia atrás alejándome, pero justo piso lo que parecen fragmentos de un jarrón. Me giro y veo que la cocina ha pasado por la misma suerte. Los platos están en el suelo partidos, la madera de la mesa tenía arañazos por todas partes y los vasos están reventados en la encimera.

De repente oigo ruidos en el piso de arriba. Subo con cautela las escaleras. No sé lo que voy a encontrarme pero sé que no me va a gustar.

Cuando llego a su habitación no la encuentro, pero sé que está cerca. La oigo sollozar, está en el cuarto de al lado, el cuarto de Prim.

Y por fin la encuentro.

Está acostada en la cama de Prim, arropada bajo una manta gruesa enrollada, con los ojos cerrados con restos de lágrimas en su rostro. Tiene el pelo enmarañado y las uñas mordidas. A medida que me acerco me acuerdo más de la Katniss que hallé al llegar aquí. Destrozada, como si quisiera morirse lentamente.

Me agacho y le aparto un mechón de su cara. Tiene sombras negras bajo los ojos y los brazos huesudos, como si no hubiera comido en días. Le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad, con miedo de romperla, suelta otro sollozo y se me encoje el corazón.

De mi interior salen unas ganas de protegerla del mundo y de las pesadillas que no la dejan vivir. Quiero dormir con ella otra vez y tranquilizarla con mi presencia. Necesito verla comer todos los días porque si no, no estoy tranquilo. Deseo volver a verla con el arco y la flecha saliendo del bosque tan valiente como antes.

Si estos sentimientos en mí estaban dormidos ahora están despiertos. Puede que lentamente fueran resurgiendo pero sé que alejarme de ella solo provocará que la anhele más.

La cojo en brazos y la alejo de ese ambiente lleno de desesperanza.

[]

**[Katniss]**

Los párpados me pesan como si estuvieran hechos de plomo. Cuando abro un poco la boca, noto un gusto amargo en el paladar. Mi cuerpo también parece haberse vuelto de un material pesado. Un pulgar me roza la mejilla, y tengo algo frío en la frente que me alivia. No puedo abrir los ojos, pero es agradable, es lo mejor que me he sentido en comparación con el resto de días.

Al cabo de lo que me parece que han sido horas, consigo abrir un poco los ojos. Me desperté con la misma sensación de vacío en mi estómago que había experimentado desde que llegué al Distrito. La sensación de no saber si iba a vomitar o volver a perder el conocimiento. Conforme voy moviéndome poco a poco, mis extremidades empiezan a doler, sobretodo mis uñas.

Esta no es mi habitación, llevo la misma ropa que hace días y mi manta sigue envuelta en mi cuerpo. No recuerdo ahora mismo los sucesos de la noche anterior, pero sé que no son buenos. Me llevo la mano a la cabeza, me duele muchísimo, como si me hubiera estado pegando cabezazos. Mis uñas están más mordidas de lo normal, puedo ver la carne roja. Las piernas permanecen inmóviles, sé que si intento levantarme también me dolerán. Siento nauseas en el estómago.

La cama en la que me encuentro es cómoda y cálida. De mi frente cae un paño frío, ¿quién me ha traído aquí? ¿Sae? Cada vez que venía me encerraba en el baño con pestillo, por mucho que tocara yo no salía, me dejaba la comida en la mesa de la cocina pero no llegué nunca a catarla. Me encuentro peor, ojalá tuviera las pastillas.

Es entonces cuando lo recuerdo todo. El efecto rebote que he sufrido estos días por no haberme tomado bien la medicación. Los síntomas han sido penosos y debilitantes, pensaba que iba a volverme loca, loca de verdad. Mi sistema nervioso debe de estar vengándose de mí. Todo viene a mí, eran como shocks eléctricos en mi cabeza, mi ansiedad subía conforme pasaban los segundos, me sentía agitada, intentaba concentrarme en cualquier cosas pero era imposible, intenté salir a cazar pero nada más salir descubrí con horror que me había vuelto sensible a la luz, mis ojos se cegaban y lo veía todo borroso. Las olas de terror y los llantos melancólicos…

Tenía tanto miedo de quedarme dormida. Las pesadillas eran cada vez más violentas, podría haberme quedado afónica de tanto gritar.

Una lágrima corre por mi cara tocando mi nariz. ¿Se ha terminado todo? Claro que no. Estoy muerta de miedo.

He querido llamar al doctor Aurelius mil veces y sincerarme, mi cobardía y mi adicción me lo han impedido. En el mismo momento en que le dijera la verdad, puede que los médicos se presentaran en mi casa o algo parecido. Pero lo que más me da miedo era que me quiten las pastillas.

Empiezo a tener hipo, me doy tanta pena. Ahora puedo entender a los adictos como a Haymitch o a Johanna, que no pueden separarse del alcohol y de la morflina. El doctor Aurelius dijo que podría sufrir una adicción u obsesión tras lo de Prim, ahora sé a qué.

La puerta se abre, ¿será Sae o algún médico? Pero no, es Peeta.

Ve que estoy despierta y se sienta en la cama, observándome fijamente.

—Hola.

No sé si responder, no porque no quiera saludarle sino porque no sé si me he quedado afónica de verdad o si en vez de una palabra va a salir un sollozo. Carraspeo un poco, en mi garganta hay un nudo muy fuerte. Peeta parece darse cuenta y me da un vaso de agua que hay en la mesita.

—Hola —saludo después de beber un poco, mi voz no suena muy normal.

Giro la cabeza investigando a mi alrededor.

—¿Es tu habitación? —pregunto. Peeta asiente con la cabeza dejando el vaso donde estaba, luego coge el paño frio que se me había caído y me lo pone en el cuello. Cierro los ojos de alivio. En lugar de sentirme contrariada porque él me vea en este estado, dejo que me cuide el resto del día. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me cuidaba de esta manera, sin comentarios bordes y sin que parezca una obligación.

Como me siento débil para andar, me trae la comida a la cama y come conmigo. Como tiene que ir a la Plaza me coge en brazos y me baja a la planta de abajo para ver la televisión, también me trae libros para pasar la tarde hasta que él vuelva. No me ha preguntado nada, pero no hace falta saber sumar dos más dos para adivinar que ha visto el estado de mi casa. Ahora que me encuentro mejor, rememoro la noche de ayer en la que quise destruir todos los lugares donde viví con mi madre y con Prim.

Aun puedo oír los platos estrellándose contra la pared y el sonido que provocaban mis uñas al arañar los sofás y los demás muebles. Luego empecé a llorar y me desmayé en el cuarto de Prim.

Me cubro la cara con las manos. Voy a llorar otra vez pero Buttercup me lo impide sentándose de repente a mi lado. Ni me acordaba de él, debió de haber venido a Peeta en alguno de mis ataques de ansiedad.

—No me mires así —le digo cuando empieza a bufarme—. Tú también la echas de menos.

Las horas pasan lentas y la soledad no me va bien. Veo la tele y leo los libros, pero empiezo a sudar de nuevo. Pastillas, pastillas, pastillas. Es lo único que tengo en mi cabeza. Solo ellas son capaces de crear un muro que impide que la tristeza me ahogue y el pánico no me mate. Sin ellas ya no me veo capaz de seguir mi día a día. Sí, adicta es mi adjetivo ahora.

No sé si decírselo a Peeta, me muero de ganas por contárselo. Pero tengo miedo de que llame al doctor Aurelius y se lo cuente. No sé qué debería de hacer. Una parte de mí sabe que esto no está bien, que no llevará a nada bueno. Pienso en Haymitch, en lo mal que lo pasa cuando se queda sin alcohol hasta que llega el próximo tren con otro cargamento y en que eso no hace que sus pesadillas se vayan ni pueda seguir adelante.

Cuando llega Peeta ya puedo moverme un poco. Estoy tan sudada que necesito un baño con urgencia.

—Debería irme a casa —digo, pero Peeta frunce el ceño. Sí, está claro que ha visto el estado de mi casa.

—Quédate a cenar —dice mientras se cruza de brazos. No sé si lo dice como una obligación o como un ofrecimiento, no puedo distinguirlo.

—Tengo que ducharme —insisto.

—Pues dúchate aquí, te preparé el baño.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa. No sé si prefiero al Peeta borde o al mandón. Pero no voy a perder ante esta conversación a la primera.

—No tengo nada con qué cambiarme.

—Pues te presto algo mío —dice y se gira dándome la espalda directo a la planta de arriba.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa. No sé si prefiero al Peeta borde o al mandón. Los meses que llevamos aquí, siempre ha evitado quedarse más tiempo conmigo y ahora es como si lo provocara. De todas formas, es mejor estar aquí que en mi casa. No sé cómo reaccionaré al ver el destrozo que provoqué y lo mejor ahora es que me tranquilice.

Cuando llego al baño, me encuentro unos pantalones cortos de andar por casa y una camiseta blanca de manga corta bien doblados. Me fijo en que tiene el baño muy ordenado y limpio, Peeta es muy cuidadoso con sus cosas.

Me sumerjo en la bañera, (que es bastante parecida a la mía) mi cuerpo grita de júbilo. El agua está calentita y huele bien, como si le hubiera echado algún aromatizante. Mi piel echa de menos que la mimen de esta manera, sé que es solo agua caliente pero a veces en las noches en las que sufro pesadillas lo primero que hago es pegarme una ducha bien helada para que me devuelva a la realidad. Y en estos días de "sobriedad" y con tantos sudores, mi higiene ha vuelto a pasar a segundo plano.

Quiero quedarme un ratito más pero mi piel ha empezado a arrugarse y Peeta ya debe de haber terminado la cena. Al salir me veo en el espejo. La imagen de la chica del otro lado está más demacrada de lo que yo recordaba. Las cicatrices solo empeoran mi vista haciendo que parezca un puzle humano. Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que lo primero que hice al empezar mi locura fue destrozar los espejos de mi casa.

Cuando me pongo los pantalones tengo que dar varias vueltas a la cintura ya que casi me llegan a las rodillas, la camiseta de Peeta me queda tan grande que podría usarla de vestido. Si había ganado algún kilo con los bollos de queso, con lo que ha pasado estos días, seguramente ya los habría perdido.

Al bajar por las escaleras, un olor delicioso penetra en mi nariz, mi estómago ruge violentamente, clamándome que le alimente y proporcionándome un pequeño dolor como venganza por haberle dejado a él también con abstinencia. Cruzo la cocina y como me imaginaba, la mesa está llena de comida.

—No hacía falta que cocinaras tanto, no tengo hambre —miento descaradamente poniéndome a la defensiva, pero soy la primera en sentarme y en coger el tenedor.

Peeta no me responde pero me dedica una risita sospechosa.

—Lo que tú digas.

Opto por los huevos al horno, pollo frito, arroz con tomate fresco y la crema de apio. Peeta intenta ocultar una sonrisa mientras vuelve la mirada a su cena. La comida está deliciosa y en el momento en que tengo el plato vacío él se encarga de llenarlo otra vez.

—¿Postre?

—Claro —nunca me niego a sus tartas y esta noche ha hecho una de queso con arándonos.

Mi estómago por fin me dice basta al devorar la tarta. Peeta prepara un poco de té y después de recoger la mesa veo que trae unas cartas. Una vez más, soy consciente de que Peeta Mellark sabe mentir muy bien, puede despistarte hasta con la mirada, me gana en la primera partida, y luego en la segunda, y la tercera y en la cuarta.

No soy muy buena perdedora y apuesto a que lo ha adivinado porque nada más ganar ya está volviendo a repartir. Suelta varias bromas sobre mi forma de jugar para provocarme y que me moleste pero acabo riéndome yo también con él. Buttercup parece estar celoso de que la atención de Peeta esté centrada en mí y salta de vez en cuando en la mesa y me mueve las cartas, me bufa y me da algún que otro coletazo en la cara.

Las carcajadas de Peeta resuenan en mis oídos, contagiándome a mí también las ganas de reír como hacía meses que no hacía.

[]

Al abrir los ojos sé que algo ha cambiado.

Ahora mismo no puedo discernir si el cambio es para bien o para mal.

Aunque estaba de espaldas sabía que estaba durmiendo en la cama de Peeta con él a mi lado. Le oigo respirar pausadamente y noto el ligero hundimiento del colchón. Llevo tanto tiempo durmiendo sola que me había olvidado lo que era dormir con alguien.

Sobre todo soñar sin miedo.

Se empieza a mover, no sé qué cara poner ni sé si girarme.

—Eh… —me llama suavemente. Con ese tono no puedo negarme así que me giro a verle.

Tiene una cara de sueño pero una sonrisa muy dulce en el rostro, los rizos rubios le caen sobre los ojos somnolientos.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar?

Yo no dudo.

—Bollos de queso.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ¡Aquí estoy actualizando una hora antes de irme a un examen! Pero bueno así puedo irme un poco más tranquila. ¿No os pasa que a veces estamos todos más inspirados en hacer otra cosa en época de exámenes? **

**Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer, gracias de corazón :)**

**¡Dejadme un review si os ha gustado por fi y si no, también! xD**

**¡Bollos de queso para todos y todas!**


	5. Aguas inquietas

** DISTRACCIÓN**

**[Capitulo 5]: Aguas inquietas. **

**[Katniss]**

.

—Quédate aquí hasta que te encuentres mejor —me dice Peeta mientras me coloca un paño frío en la frente. Yo asiento levemente, estoy demasiado agotada como para pensármelo. Después me echa un último vistazo y se va.

Sé que llamará al doctor Aurelius o me convencerá para que lo haga yo, pero él no sabe nada de las pastillas así que cuando me encuentre mejor buscaré la mejor excusa de todas. ¿Cuál? No lo sé.

Doy unas vueltas más en la cama de Peeta. Aún llevo su ropa. Debería ir a mi casa y cambiarme, o incluso traer algo. Aunque ahora mismo me encuentro tan vaga y tan a gusto que no quiero moverme. Además, sé que si voy veré mi casa destrozada y mi reacción no será muy sana. De repente siento escalofríos. Necesito una pastilla. Me muevo nerviosa en la cama. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a aguantar el resto de días? Y encima en casa de Peeta. ¿Y si su casa es la próxima víctima de mi locura?

Los temblores vienen a mí. Toda la tranquilidad que sentía hace un segundo se ha esfumado. Vuelvo a dar vueltas en la cama, hasta que sin darme cuenta aspiro el aroma de Peeta en el lado en que él había dormido.

Hemos vuelto a dormir juntos.

Y al despertarme lo había sentido tan normal. No me asaltaron las dudas de si estaba bien o no. Recuerdo que caí agotada en el sofá, sé que Peeta me cargó en brazos y luego desperté a su lado. Hasta me ha dejado unos bollos de queso en la mesita.

Rememoro todos los sucesos de ayer. Los platos, los muebles, los marcos de foto, la habitación de Prim… Y me desperté en esta misma cama. Él vino a buscarme. Pensé que se habría cansado de que no le abriera la puerta, supuse que había vuelto a ser el Peeta borde de antes y que los pasos que habíamos avanzado juntos en nuestra corta relación los habíamos retrocedido. Pero vino a buscarme y me trajo a su casa, me ha dado de comer y me ha prestado ropa suya. ¿Está volviendo a ser el de antes? Ni si quera dejó que me fuera a mi casa.

Niego con la cabeza. ¿Tiene sentido que piense en esto?

Vuelvo a colocarme el paño frio en la frente, con tantas vueltas se ha caído unas cuantas veces. Debo de haber cogido fiebre por algún efecto secundario de las pastillas. Ahora mismo les echo la culpa de todo lo que me pasa. Necesito distraerme, lo que sea para no pensar.

Cuando bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con Peeta en la cocina me mira con desaprobación. Lleva puesto el delantal y la mesa está llena de utensilios.

—¿Y tu fiebre?

—Sigue aquí —me encojo de hombros—. Pero necesito moverme, no puedo estar en la cama sin hacer nada.

Sigue con el ceño fruncido pero se da por vencido al segundo. Sabe que soy lo bastante cabezota como para volver a mi casa con su ropa puesta.

—¿Ibas a cocinar? —pregunto curiosa acercándome a él.

—Sí. Cupcakes —se me queda mirando y me sonríe—. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Alzo una ceja, escudriñando su cara como si me hubiera hecho la mayor broma del mundo y yo no la pillara.

—¿Quieres que te queme la cocina?

Él suelta una risilla.

—Evitaré que te quemes —luego me dedica una amable sonrisa que me desarma.

—Vale. Pero no esperes que a cambio te lleve a cazar.

—Tranquila.

**[]**

Peeta me ha traído algo de ropa de mi casa. Unas camisetas, calcetines y pantalones, sin embargo no hay ropa interior.

Me llama la atención pero a la vez no me sorprende, hasta yo me ruborizaría si supiera que ha visto lo que me pongo debajo. Raro, teniendo en cuenta que llevo sus calzoncillos aún puestos. Pero por muy vergonzoso que sea no puedo estar sin muda interior. Tengo poco pecho pero me siento incómoda sin sujetador con un chico a mí alrededor. Pero es más incómodo aun decirle "¿Te importaría volver a mi destrozada casa a por un sujetador y bragas?"

No, no puedo.

Cojo unas prendas y me meto en el baño. La fiebre me ha dejado el cuerpo pegajoso y caliente, encima al ayudar (o mejor dicho ensuciar) a cocinar los cupcakes tengo restos de harina por todas partes. Ha sido un momento agradable y divertido, aunque también frustrante porque no me ha salido una masa decente. Además, necesito despejarme un poco, tengo que pensar en qué decirle al doctor Aurelius.

Durante los cupcakes, Peeta ha mencionado que había querido llamar al Doctor Aurelius, me puse tan nerviosa al oír aquello que tiré la leche al suelo. Si le contaba lo de mi ataque, a mi querido doctor no le habría hecho falta saber sumar dos más dos para llegar a la conclusión que fue efecto de la medicación y entonces me la quitaría. Así que antes de que Peeta bajara a la construcción le dije que me encargaría yo misma de llamarle.

Tenía que pensar en algo.

Me quito la ropa de Peeta, la doblo con cuidado y me meto rápidamente en la ducha, impaciente por sentir el chorro de agua limpia sobre mi magullado cuerpo. Me relajo. Me digo que todo va a salir bien. Esperaré al próximo tren mientras intento que no me dé ningún ataque en casa de Peeta. En su casa es todo distinto y mucho más fácil, no hay recuerdos de mi familia en ningún rincón y durmiendo a su lado podré sentirme más segura. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, mi cuerpo aún reacciona positivamente a su cercanía, bajando la guardia.

Cuando salgo, cojo dos toallas para el cuerpo y el pelo. No puedo esperar, y Peeta tardará un par de horas, así que, semidesnuda, cojo el teléfono y marco el número del doctor Aurelius… para luego colgar.

El nerviosismo me recorre las venas. Me llevo la mano al pecho, el corazón late tan fuerte que creo que va a explotar. Creo que tengo otro ataque. Me cuesta respirar así que me acerco a la ventana más cercana para abarcar el máximo oxígeno posible. Soy una cobarde y estoy demasiado nerviosa para articular ninguna mentira. No puedo decirle lo que me pasa al doctor, ni a Peeta, ni a nadie, y a pesar de que me siento desfallecer cada vez más, sigo negándome.

A lo mejor salir un rato por el bosque me despejaría, con mi arco y mis flechas evidentemente. Vuelvo al baño, me quito las toallas y me pongo la ropa. Sin embargo sigo con el problema de la ropa interior, me vuelvo a poner los calzoncillos de Peeta y salgo de la casa. Sin pensármelo dos veces, voy directa a la mía. Me sorprende descubrir lo poco capaz que me siento de hacer las cosas sintiéndome incómoda sin el atuendo interior adecuado.

Cuando abro la puerta me quedo en el sitio, desde donde estoy puedo ver el pasillo de mi casa y vislumbro trozos de jarrones y marcos de fotos por el suelo. Las fotos de mi familia.

De un golpe cierro la puerta.

.

**[Peeta]**

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto, y sé que tengo una ceja levantada, lo hago cuando algo me llama demasiado la atención y ahora mismo estoy viendo a Katniss acurrucada enfrente de la puerta de su casa.

—Intento entrar en mi casa —susurra con la cabeza entre las rodillas. No parece estar bien, habrá entrado y visto el estado de su hogar.

—¿Y por qué no me has esperado? Te traje ropa y tu arco.

Katniss saca la cabeza y veo que está mordiéndose el labio. Hay algo que no me quiere decir. Sin embargo, noto un respingo en mi espalda, y un pensamiento fugaz sobre lo atractivo que es ese gesto en ella hace que me ruborice. Rezo para que no se dé cuenta.

Me mira un segundo, abre la boca para hablar pero luego se calla y entonces la que se ruboriza es ella. Ahora sí que estoy sorprendido de verdad, debo tener las dos cejas levantadas.

—Tengo que coger algo —dice lentamente.

—¿Y no puedo hacerlo yo? —ella vuelve a esconder la cabeza. Pasa un minuto, luego dos, y luego tres. Al final, suspira sonoramente y se levanta, mirándome fijamente a los ojos aún con ese rubor en sus mejillas.

—Necesito mi ropa…

—Te he traído ropa esta mañana —contesto rápidamente.

—…interior.

Ah.

—Ah —ahora sí que no me molesto en ocultar mi rubor.

Es verdad, cogí camisetas, pantalones, pero no me molesté en pensar en ese tipo de ropa. Ahora que lo pienso, todavía tengo pendiente lavar su ropa de ayer y entre ellas deben estar sus prendas interiores. Caí en darle unos calzoncillos pero no quise pensar mucho cuando los cogí, solo en que quería que durmiera cómoda.

—De acuerdo, emm… —estoy tartamudeando, intento parecer tranquilo pero el estremecimiento me oprime la garganta. Me paso la mano por el pelo, esta húmedo por el sudor del esfuerzo en la obra y creo que ahora el calor que siento es distinto, necesito ducharme urgentemente—. Bueno, está bien, ¿y si entro contigo?

Ella me mira interrogante.

—Entramos los dos —explico consiguiendo que mi voz suene más tranquila—. Y si pasa algo prometo sacarte fuera enseguida.

Parece rendida, impaciente por salir de esta situación y sinceramente no es la única.

—No sé si seré capaz —sé que está luchando por hablarme. No le gusta mostrarse así de dependiente y mucho menos en esta situación. Pero había que salir de ella lo antes posible.

—Puedo subir yo —yo también lucho por decir esto sin darle importancia y sin ruborizarme. Ella no dice nada. No quiere que entre, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo la verdad. Pero de alguna manera hay que hacer esto para que se quede en mi casa el máximo tiempo posible. Así que paso por su lado, las llaves están puestas, las giro y entro. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Katniss me pide que coja una bolsa.

Cuando me encuentro enfrente de los cajones de su cómoda, cojo aire y abro el primero. Intento acallar mis impulsos y elijo sin mirar lo primero que coge mi mano. "No pienses, no pienses, no pienses" me digo una y otra vez, no pensar en el tacto sedoso y suave de las prendas, ni pensar en que eso es lo que se pone para cubrir su… Aumento la velocidad de mi mano metiendo las prendas en la bolsa y cierro el cajón. Cuando lo hago, vuelvo a respirar. No me había dado cuenta de que tenía los dientes apretados.

Cuando bajo las escaleras, me rio amargamente de cómo me acabo de sentir.

Al cerrar la puerta de la casa, Katniss está levantada esperándome con los brazos cruzados, no me mira a mí sino a la bolsa, la coge de un tirón y luego corre andando hacía mi casa sin esperarme.

El agua de la ducha está helada. Giro la manivela en el sentido del frío hasta su tope, pero no parece suficiente para el sofoco que llevo encima. Sé que evitar el tema y hablar con Katniss con naturalidad, tragándome la vergüenza que siento, servirá para olvidar lo que ha pasado.

Sin embargo, sé que para ello primero tengo que responder a mis impulsos.

Me coloco una toalla en la cintura y asomo la cabeza al pasillo. Oigo ruidos abajo, parece que Katniss le está diciendo a Buttercup lo gordo que está. No está cerca. Vuelvo a la ducha y aumento la presión del chorro para que el ruido ahogue cualquier sonido.

Bajo mi mano, y una vez más disfruto de la sensación de placer que durante tantos meses no se me había brindado.

Intento permanecer impasible mientras hago la cena pero estoy inquieto. Me he quemado la mano algunas veces y casi echo a perder la carne. De hecho, ha habido un momento en el que se me ha caído el cucharón y Katniss se ha agachado a cogerlo al mismo tiempo que yo. Nuestros dedos se han tocado y los dos hemos apartado la cara. Le doy las gracias y ella vuelve a su tarea de poner la mesa.

Ahora me arrepiento de sobremanera por lo que he hecho en la ducha. Me siento como si Katniss me observara y me juzgara. No sólo estoy tenso por lo que ha pasado en su casa sino que también me siento culpable. Ahora que caigo, no podré hacer "eso" mucho durante los días que ella esté aquí.

Sirvo la cena con cuidado de que no se caiga ningún plato. Me tiemblan las manos, no puedo cortar bien los trozos del estofado. Ninguno habla ni dice nada, normalmente tengo algo que decir en estas situaciones, sin embargo esta vez decido callarme, esperando que el tiempo pase rápido.

Al final encuentro algo que decir al ver que Katniss se lleva la mano al estómago. Tiene la cara blanca como el papel.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha sentado mal la cena?

Al principio parece que va a negar con la cabeza pero luego se queda un segundo pensativa.

—Sí, creo que he… comido demasiado.

Me levanto para buscarle algo para el estómago, le preparo un vaso de agua y le doy sal de frutas.

—¿Has llamado al doctor Aurelius? —El vaso baila en sus manos en cuanto hago la pregunta.

—Sí… lo he hecho —parece mareada. Le pongo la mano en la frente y parece que le ha subido la fiebre.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Es… es…

—¿Katniss? —Empiezo a preocuparme. A preocuparme de verdad. Está mirando hacia todos lados y su expresión es indescifrable, casi como siempre. Pero hoy quiero saber lo que le pasa de verdad.

—Un ataque de ansiedad repentino. Dice que debo de seguir con mis rutinas más… cuidadosamente. Y en el próximo tren recibiré una… nueva medicación.

—Hoy es viernes, si hasta el lunes no viene el nuevo tren, quiere decir que… —no puedo seguir porque el vaso se estrella contra el suelo y Katniss me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

Está hiperventilando. Sin darme cuenta la estoy abrazando, le aparto los mechones húmedos de la cara y le acaricio la mejilla. Está empezando a temblar, la apretó más contra mí y le beso la cabeza. La llevo en brazos a la cama, la arropo y le acerco una botella de agua fría a los labios. Ella bebe pero no parece consciente de nada.

Le aprieto la mano mientras la observo dormir. Porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.

**[]**

.

Son las doce del mediodía. Katniss sigue acostada en mi cama, la fiebre no le ha bajado. Le he estado cambiando los paños fríos cada dos horas, e intentando despertarla para que coma pero no se ha dejado. En una hora debería de bajar a la Plaza pero creo que voy a avisar a Thom de que hoy no podré ir.

Intento distraerme dibujando, me llevo el cuaderno de bocetos y el carboncillo a mi habitación. Tengo un pequeño escritorio donde sentarme. Aunque al principio pienso en dibujar el paisaje que veo a través de la ventana, mis ojos viajan hacía ella.

Su pecho sube y baja al compás de su respiración, tiene la boca un poco abierta y la oigo inhalar y exhalar. Su cabello está esparcido por la almohada creando hermosas formas como plantas trepadoras, tiene una mano en la almohada con la palma abierta hacia arriba, la otra descansa sobre el colchón. Está tapada sólo hasta la cintura. A pesar de su estado, la imagen que tengo ahora mismo en frente me parece la más hermosa del mundo. Así que me pongo a dibujarla.

Mientras plasmo la forma de su cuerpo que no está cubierto por la sábana, me doy cuenta definitivamente de mi fuerte atracción sexual por ella.

No sé hasta qué nivel llegaba antes de mi secuestro, pero dudo que fuera sólo casto y puro. Todos me dicen que la amaba con todo mi corazón, pero estoy seguro de que no tenía tantos impulsos como ahora si era capaz de dormir con ella en el tren y contenerme. No quiero hacer nada que ella no quiera, de hecho soy bastante realista, y sé que será difícil que algo así ocurra, pero ahora mismo cuando la estoy dibujando dormida, deseo que ella sienta también estos impulsos hacía mí.

Las nueve de la noche, y aún no se ha despertado.

Mi estómago se queja y Buttercup remolonea en mis piernas pidiendo lo mismo. Le coloco el paño a Katniss una vez más y salgo de la habitación. En el momento en que lo hago, oigo un gemido. Vuelvo a entrar, Katniss está agitándose en la cama, empieza a dar vueltas frenéticamente y levanta los brazos como si estuviera luchando contra algo. Reconozco lo que hace, está teniendo una pesadilla y encima de las peores.

—¡Katniss! —le grito, pero no me oye. La pesadilla es más fuerte. La abrazo y acerco mis labios a su oído, empiezo a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras y le ruego que se despierte.

Abre los ojos, están bañados en lágrimas. Se las seco con los dedos. Empieza a tener el hipo que le sale cuando llora mucho, me mira con unos ojos vidriosos que me paralizan. La abrazo con más fuerza y le digo que todo está bien.

—No Peeta. Nada está bien.

Me devuelve el abrazo, esconde su cabeza en mi pecho y le beso el pelo. Me gustaría luchar contra sus demonios y los míos, poder darnos la tranquilidad que creo que nos merecemos. Es el gran deseo que siempre ha estado en mi interior, antes el veneno no me dejaba verlo, ni los vagos recuerdos. Ahora lo sé.

Su cuerpo se va calmando al cabo de un rato. Le acaricio suavemente la frente con mis labios. La botella de agua que estaba en la mesita de noche está vacía.

—Voy a bajar para traerte agua —sin embargo ella no me suelta, no al principio. Luego se vuelve a acostar, agotada.

Recojo mis bocetos, apilándolos en una esquina de la mesa, luego recojo los lápices y bajo a la cocina. Le doy algo de comida a Buttercup, no le había prestado mucha atención el resto del día. Relleno la botella, luego pienso en hacerle una infusión.

Katniss sigue acostada, tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo. No parece darse cuenta de mi presencia hasta que dejo la botella en la mesita y le ofrezco la taza con la infusión.

—Gracias —me dice con una voz muy débil, puedo vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa en su palabra.

Vacilante, le aparto un mechón de la cara mientras bebe. Ahora mismo está todo tranquilo, vuelve a estar débil pero está bien, y con eso me basta. Quiero decírselo con palabras pero sé que lo mejor es no decir nada.

—¿Te subo algo de comer?

—No tengo mucha hambre —responde negando con la cabeza.

Por fin me mira, y parece que me esté analizando o quiere pedirme algo y no se atreve. Aún con vacile, cojo sus manos y las entrelazo con las mías. Vuelve a bajar la vista. No quiero seguir incomodándola, así que las separo y me levanto.

—Tengo que ir a casa de Haymitch —digo con normalidad intentando cambiar de tema—. Quédate aquí y cuando vuelva cenamos —la vuelvo a arropar y me dirijo a la puerta—. He llamado al doctor Aurelius y le he dicho que…

No puedo seguir hablando porque Katniss me ha tirado la taza de la infusión.

No a la cabeza pero si justo al marco de la puerta.

Me quedo sin palabras, mirando los trozos de taza rota en el suelo y el líquido caer por el marco. Me giro perplejo, Katniss tiene el brazo levantado y la mano baja, dejando claro que ha sido ella. Bajo la cabeza hacia la taza, luego hacia Katniss y luego a la taza.

—¿Por qué… has hecho eso? —pregunto arrastrando las palabras. Empiezo a pensar que Katniss le ha dado otro ataque de ansiedad, o que está a punto de tenerlo.

En sus ojos hay odio, directo hacía a mí. Y yo sigo sin saber reaccionar. Se levanta de sopetón de la cama y se acerca a mí. Su mirada es glacial, su expresión es imperturbable pero parece que en cualquier momento va a explotar.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! —Me grita con la ira saliéndole por todos los poros— ¡¿Por qué le has llamado?!

—Estaba preocupado, la fiebre no te baja y yo…

—¿¡Tú qué!? ¡Ya le había llamado yo!

—¡Solo quería preguntarle que podía darte para que te encontrarás mejor!

De un manotazo Katniss me aparta de la puerta. Me quedo perplejo en el sitio, su furia me ha dejado aturdido y sin saber qué hacer, me encuentro mal. Una presión en el pecho no me deja respirar, me empiezo a ahogar. Mi primer pensamiento es quedarme donde estoy y dejarla marchar.

Pero no puedo.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, la puerta principal está abierta, la atravieso lo más rápido que puedo y a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, puedo distinguir a Katniss alejándose a paso firme. Pero no va a su casa como había pensado, va hacia el bosque.

Cuando la alcanzo la cojo del hombro para obligarla a mirarme. No lo hace, intenta zafarse pero la agarro de los brazos. Para mi sorpresa ya no tiene los ojos llenos de odio y furia, ahora parece confusa y triste. Tiene los ojos cristalinos, los cierra con fuerza intentando no llorar. Ahora sí que no sé qué hacer.

—No puedo con esto —dice en un sollozo— ¡Lo intento pero no puedo!

—Ya lo sé —le digo con voz triste—. Ya lo sé, Katniss.

Quiero volver a acariciarle la cara, e intentar sanar su dolor como si yo tuviera ese poder. Pero vuelve a apartarme, se vuelve a alejar de mí. La persigo pero ahora pone más empeño en que la deje libre.

—¡No puedes ayudarme! —me grita con voz dolida. Me duele el pecho, más que antes.

—¡Quiero hacerlo! —empiezo a gritar yo también.

—¡No es cierto! —niega con la cabeza— ¡No quieres hacerlo!

—¡Claro que quiero! —ahora estoy gritando más que ella— ¡Quiero hacerlo de verdad!

—¡NO! ¡El Peeta de verdad querría hacerlo pero tú NO!

Quiero decirle algo pero no puedo, no puedo pensar, ni moverme, estoy congelado en la misma posición. Debe de haberse dado cuenta de lo que me ha provocado porque su expresión cambia y parece arrepentirse.

Da un paso atrás, mis brazos la sueltan, caen sin vida. Se da la vuelta, una vez más se intenta alejar de mí.

Y entonces mi cuerpo reacciona por mí.

Vuelvo a obligarla a mirarme y abrazo con fuerza su cuello.

—A lo mejor yo te quiero de otra forma.

Y entonces la beso.

Y no es un beso casto y dulce. Mis labios están estrellados fuertemente contra los suyos. Es un beso que busca una vez más esa sensación que tuve prohibida durante meses. Sabe a la infusión que le he preparado y a lágrimas saladas. El corazón me late con intensidad, la abrazo con fuerza y puedo notar que ella está igual. Sin embargo no se mueve, no hace nada por impedir este beso. Creo que está en shock.

Me separo lentamente, con nuestros labios rozándose. No quiero hacerlo, pero el remordimiento empieza a surgir. Solo he conseguido que ahora se separe de mí definitivamente.

El gris de sus ojos es como una aguja que me atraviesa. Pero no encuentro lo que me esperaba. Está confundida, sorprendida y examinándome.

—Creo que he descubierto algo.

No sé qué quiere decir. Pero me coge por el cuello y me acerca a su boca.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ¡Hola gente! Es la primera vez que actualizo un domingo, espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, la cosa ya empieza a animarse un poquillo, adoro a Peeta, me gustó mucho en la escena del tejado cuando dijo que no quería que le cambiaran, sin embargo ya sabemos lo que pasó en el Sinsajo...supongo que Susanne Collins lo tuvo en cuenta, pero todos sabemos que Peeta acabó volviendo fuera como fuera, me llegó al corazón.**

**De hecho en una entrevista que le hicieron a Josh, dijo que uno de los motivos que le llevaron a ganarse el papel de Peeta es porque se vio identificado con él porque no quería que le cambiaran, a mi me pareció adorable cuando lo dijo. Y bueno hablando de actores, el cine ha tenido una gran pérdida con la muerte de nuestro Plutarch, yo me acuerdo que salí del cine de ver En llamas y me giré a mi beta y le dije "Me encanta el actor de Plutarch"...y fue una noticia muy triste.  
**

**Parece que hoy estoy inspirada para las notas de autora (risillas). **

**Bueno gente, rezo porque os haya gustado este capítulo, dejadme un review si os ha gustado (y si no también xD).**

**PD: ¡por cierto! Actualmente me encuentro leyendo **_Bajo la misma estrella** de John Green, y es PRECIOSO. Como adoro leer, me gustara compartir los buenos libros, así que os lo recomiendo ;).**_

**¡Bollos de queso para todos y todas!**


	6. La cima de la montaña

** DISTRACCIÓN**

**[Capitulo 6]: La cima de la montaña.**

[Katniss]

Lo primero que me viene a la mente es la playa.

Y luego los recuerdos del beso, y luego desaparecen imágenes y solo hay sentimientos. Esa hambre y esa necesidad que me consumieron hasta tal punto que había olvidado todo a mi alrededor. También esa sensación de cuando te arrancan de un sueño perfecto, como hizo ese rayo que nos interrumpió..

Si pude llegar a olvidar por un segundo que nos encontrábamos en la arena con este tipo de besos, ¿el nuevo Peeta podrá hacerme sentir igual?

Su boca sigue fuertemente apretada a la mía. Nunca me ha había besado con este ímpetu, el único beso que tuvimos así fue el que yo le di en el Capitolio durante la persecución de Snow.

El beso se mezcla con mis lágrimas pero no parece importarle. Cierro los ojos, para abrigar mejor las sensaciones. Y noto algo. Mi cuerpo está helado, aunque sé que estamos en verano, y entonces un calor en mi pecho provoca que mi corazón retumbe más, creando así un fuego que despierta en mi piel y vence al frío.

No me doy cuenta de que Peeta se ha separado de mí, parece estar arrepentido de sus acciones. Pero yo aún no he terminado mi búsqueda.

—Creo que he descubierto algo.

Le cojo del cuello y acerco a su boca a la mía. Esta vez, es él el que no se mueve y yo la que no paro.

Puede que las pastillas me hayan hecho más sensible, puede que haya estado mucho tiempo en la soledad puede que eche de menos saber que aún le importo a alguien…

Y puede que mi cuerpo busque una desesperada forma de consuelo.

El caso es que no quiero detenerme. Deseaba tanto algo a lo que aferrarme para olvidar el dolor, y ahora también mi adicción a las pastillas, que no puedo parar esto. Y cuando Peeta abre los labios y acaricia tímidamente mi lengua con la suya sé que estoy perdida, lo sé, porque estoy alcanzando ese estado de olvido y de abstracción.

Coloco mi mano en su nuca y lo acerco más para profundizar el beso. El baile de nuestras lenguas es lento por su parte y veloz por la mía. Me abraza más fuerte y cubre mi cara con sus manos. No es tan brusco como antes, ahora parece querer llevar la situación más lentamente, justo lo contrario de lo que yo quiero.

Cuando parece que por fin empieza a devolverme el beso con la misma ansia un dolor en mi pierna hace que me separe.

¡Auch!

—¡Auch! ¡Buttercup!

Bajo la mirada, como todavía llevo los pantalones cortos del pijama de Peeta veo perfectamente el arañazo que me ha propinado el gato desde la rodilla hasta casi el tobillo. Ha tenido la decencia de no hacerlo muy profundo pero se visualiza perfectamente tres líneas rojizas.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

Ahora va y se relame las patas. Creo que nunca había odiado tanto a este gato como ahora.

—Es culpa mía —dice Peeta deshaciendo su agarre de mi cintura—. Le iba a dar de comer y al final no lo he hecho, lleva todo el día así.

—Me da igual —pego un bufido.

Ni Peeta ni yo nos atrevernos a mirarnos. Yo, lejos de pensar en qué decir ahora, pienso en cómo cocinar a este gato. Mi cuerpo se ha calmado un poco y ahora puedo pensar con más claridad. Le he tirado una taza a Peeta.

—Siento lo de la taza —digo, pero en el fondo no lo siento, solo lo hago por decir algo.

Él se encoje de hombros.

—No pasa nada, tengo más —responde, él tampoco sabe qué más decir.

—Volvamos a casa —digo empezando a andar sin esperarle—. Tengo que ducharme.

Cuando llegamos, voy directa a la ducha. Una vez más me encuentro aquí pensando en cómo mentirle al único doctor que sabe cómo tratarme sin perder la paciencia. Aunque ahora que caigo no sé qué le ha dicho Peeta, no le he dejado terminar, mi rabia me consumió y me nubló la mente antes de darme cuenta de que la taza ya no estaba en mis manos sino hecha añicos en el suelo).

Mi ducha dura cinco minutos, me visto a toda prisa y bajo al primer piso. Buttecup tiene la cabeza metida en el cuenco de la comida, tengo que frenar mis ganas insensibles de hundírsela en el cuenco del agua hasta que deje de respirar. Sí, estoy muy enfadada con ese gato. Pero antes de pensar en lo que he sentido, primero tengo que solucionar el otro asunto. Los nervios vuelven de nuevo. Mis emociones están sufriendo constantemente un sube y baja.

Peeta aparece a mi lado. Abre la boca pero yo hablo antes.

—¿Qué le has dicho al doctor Aurelius? —Voy directa al grano, quiero saber si le ha dicho mis síntomas y lo de mi casa—. ¿Le has dicho lo de mi casa? —Deseo taparme la boca, eso no tenía por qué preguntarlo.

Él frunce el ceño, curioso.

—¿No se lo habías dicho tú ya?

Oh sí, es verdad. Odio mentir tan mal.

—Sí, quiero decir… —Peeta ya empieza a notar algo raro— es que no me gusta que otros le llamen cuando se trata de mí, prefiero que sea privado. Entre él y yo.

—Lo entiendo, pero estaba preocupado, llevabas un día inconsciente —cruza los brazos un poco molesto— ¿Qué le iba a hacer?

—Bueno, está bien, ¿pero qué le has dicho? —pregunto impaciente.

—Que te habías desmayado y que llevabas todo el día inconsciente.

Peeta y yo tenemos el mismo doctor, sabe que debe haber cierta privacidad, además le dije que le había llamado ya. No le ha contado nada. Mi alivio es inmenso.

—Dice que es bueno que te quedes aquí, así si pasa algo estoy cerca.

Me cruzo de brazos. Es odioso depender de alguien, pero la Katniss independiente ya no está y dudo que vuelva teniendo en cuenta mis desmayos. Al menos hasta que llegue el tren. Una cosa menos, pero por si acaso llamaré luego. Ahora tengo otro asunto entre manos.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y nos quedamos unos segundos sin mover un dedo. Intento conciliar mis emociones sobre los sucesos de hace apenas unos minutos. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido y de que a veces no me aguante, es de los pocos que me cuida. Sin importar si me quedo en su casa a dormir, sin importar si tiene que vigilar si como o no. Voy y recompenso su amabilidad tirándole una taza a la cabeza.

"_¡NO! ¡El Peeta de verdad querría hacerlo, pero tú NO!"_

Algo dentro de mí se rompe. Lo único que puedo decirme a mí misma es que mi cabeza no está bien y que tengo que vivir con eso, que aunque crea que no estoy loca sé que en el fondo sí lo estoy de verdad. Si hay algo que conservo de la otra Katniss es que nunca seré buena con las disculpas.

Entonces sus palabras caen en mi mente.

"_A lo mejor yo te quiero de otra forma"_

Después de eso me besó.

Ahora por fin, me concedo pensar sobre lo que he experimentado. He caído en un abandono absoluto donde mi mente por fin puede desconectarse y sé que puede llegar a más. En la playa lo hice, me centré en satisfacer mi necesidad con besos y no encontraba manera de hacerlo, y así, me perdí.

Quiero volver a perderme cada vez que me sienta así. Él había dicho que me quería de una manera distinta a como lo hacía el Peeta de antes, ¿cómo debo tomarme eso? Sea lo que sea, ya no me quiere como antes. Pero no quiero pensar en eso, porque cada vez que lo hago me doy un motivo más para llorar.

Él quiere decir algo, como de costumbre le callo… y no con palabras.

Mis labios son fieros con emoción embotellada. No estoy esperando a que responda, de hecho vuelve a estar en shock, pero no le dura mucho porque un instante después me devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad. Mis dedos se mezclan entre sus rizos tirando más de lo necesario. Vuelve a apresarme entre sus brazos, pero esta vez con más fuerza, pegando su pecho al mío.

Funciona mejor de lo que me había imaginado, mejor que cuando me concentro en un objetivo. Mi presión atormentada se libera conforme meto mi lengua en su boca. Nunca he compartido este tipo de beso con tanta saliva de por medio. Hace que sea más pasional y que mis sentidos se dispersen por mi cabeza sin poder reubicarse.

Me distrae, hablando claramente, es muy difícil pensar en mi familia cuando estoy intentando excitar a alguien.

Además el tacto de los labios de Peeta ha dejado ser incómodo para mí hace siglos. Aunque haya pasado tiempo, hay cosas que la piel no olvida. Lo que es nuevo son las respuestas de mi cuerpo y no las de mi cerebro.

Pego su espalda contra la pared, él se inclina más, y mis escalofríos se vuelven más intrigantes. La mente en blanco es uno de los mejores placeres que he sentido en mucho tiempo. No hay tristeza, ni recuerdos de mi familia, ni de la rebelión, de la muerte.

Sin darme cuenta, sus labios se han desplazado hacia mi cuello. Me convierto en un ser que sólo se mueve por instinto.

Nada. Nada.

Por favor Buttercup no aparezcas.

—¿Vuestros padres no os dijeron que debíais cerrar la puerta siempre?

No, tenía que ser Haymitch.

Nos separamos abruptamente, la sonrisa socarrona de nuestro mentor alimenta mi rabia y mi vergüenza. Sé que la cara me arde conforme mis pensamientos vuelven a su sitio y me devuelven la realidad.

—Me dijiste que me traerías la cena a las ocho —le dice simplemente a Peeta, pero ni se molesta en borrar su sonrisa.

—¿Y qué? —responde él y sé que está recuperando el aliento.

—Que son las diez.

—No esperaba que estuvieras consciente para darte cuenta.

—Yo tampoco me espero muchas cosas, chico —nos mira a ambos y su sonrisa se ensancha— pero tarde o temprano te sorprendes.

—Te hago la comida y te vas. Tranquilo, te la envolveré —añade Peeta de malhumor, pasa por mi lado para dirigirse a la cocina.

Cuando oímos la puerta de la cocina cerrarse, Haymitch se gira hacía mí.

—Supongo que vosotros no podéis hacer nada sin que haya besos de por medio.

—Cállate, Haymitch —si las miradas mataran…

—Oh, preciosa, ver como os besáis no es algo nuevo ni para mí ni para Panem.

—Cállate, Haymitch —repito, y esta vez pienso en coger a Buttercup y tirárselo a la cara a mi querido mentor.

Se acerca un poco más a mí, como si fuera a contarme un secreto. Señala con la cabeza la cocina y luego a mí.

—Lo que sí es nuevo es que lo estés usando como vía de escape.

Doy un respingo y parpadeo. Si su sonrisa antes era de burla ahora es de suficiencia.

—No sé de qué hablas —contesto, pero mi voz tiembla y se nota a leguas que estoy mintiendo.

—Por favor, preciosa, soy un experto en vías de escape. Con lo poco que he visto, está claro que ahí la que lo buscaba eras tú, ¿buscabas olvidar, verdad? No eres la primera que lo hace. En el Capitolio…

—No quiero saber nada del Capitolio —le digo cortante—, y lo que haga o deje de hacer, no es asunto tuyo. Al menos ya no.

Quiero que se marche, y que se marche ya. ¿Cuánto va a tardar Peeta con la comida? No quiero que Haymitch siga hablando porque algo me dice que cuanto más lo haga, más acertará, y cuanto más acierte menos querré darle la razón.

Pero no, no se calla.

—¿Y hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar? Todos queremos superar nuestros límites, sobre todo cuando conseguimos lo que queremos. Un día te contaré como superé mi record de botellas de whisky.

—No, gracias.

—Eh, que te quede claro que a mí no me importa lo que hagáis, siempre y cuando cerréis la puerta. Además, dudo que tú consigas lo que quieres con el chico —luego suelta una carcajada—. Al final volverás buscando una botella. Lo sé.

Mi cara está roja de rabia y mis puños están fuertemente apretados. Busco a Buttercup con la mirada pero el muy listo ya se ha ido, seguramente habrá ido con Peeta a la cocina. Está claro que mi mentor me ha pillado, pero no estoy dispuesta a hablar con él de este tema, ni con él ni con nadie.

Pero hay algo en su discurso que me ha puesto los pelos de punta.

—Las chicas inocentes como tú, que se asustan con ver un poco de piel, nunca serán suficientes para ningún hombre. Ni siquiera para el chico, que tarde o temprano buscará lo que le dé otra fuera.

La puerta de la cocina se abre y Peeta surge con la comida de Haymitch envuelta en una bolsa, éste la coge y tras darnos unas risillas molestas, por fin se va.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Peeta acercándose a mí. No sé qué cara debo tener ahora mismo, pero tengo la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Las palabras de Haymitch retumban en mi cabeza como si fueran ecos en una montaña. ¿Hasta dónde estoy dispuesta a llegar? No lo sé, simplemente no pienso. Desconecto mi cerebro para centrarme en emociones que después de mucho tiempo no son tristes. Cuando por fin lo consigo viene Haymitch para recordarme lo inocentona que soy y que mis objetivos no se cumplirán por eso.

¿Es que ya no me merezco ni siquiera un poco de consuelo?

Sus palabras me han recordado lo de siempre: a mí no me quiere nadie. Ya no.

—¿Vuelves a encontrarte mal? —me susurra Peeta.

Coloca su mano en mi frente, yo niego con la cabeza y coloco ambas manos en su cuello para besarlo. Esta vez no busco probar nada entre los dos, ni seguir investigando las reacciones de mi cuerpo, ahora solo quiero un poco de cariño, y la barrera de los besos ya parece estar caída. Sus manos se enroscaron en mi espalda y me abraza suavemente. Echaba de menos este tipo de abrazos.

—Te he hecho sopa.

Espera que me separe para ir a la cocina, pero no lo hago. Hundo mi cabeza en su pecho y no me muevo. Luego no sé muy bien lo que me pasa, sufro una especie de súbito _bajón_. Mis brazos dejan de abrazarle y caen como si estuvieran muertos, empiezo a marearme otra vez. Cierro los ojos y siento que Peeta me coge en brazos y me sube al piso de arriba. El colchón se hunde con mi peso cuando me coloca con una suavidad infinita en su cama.

_¿Por qué aún sigues siendo tan bueno conmigo a pesar de todo? La poca gente que tenía ya no me quiere._

Quiero preguntárselo pero no me apetece ni de hablar. Luego voy teniendo momentos en los que no sé si estoy despierta o dormida.

—Abre la boca.

Hago lo que me pide porque estoy demasiado cansada para luchar, demasiado cansada para enfrentarme a la realidad. Él me ayuda a sorber la sopa poco a poco, inclinando mi cabeza hacía atrás, dejando que el líquido caiga por mi garganta, evitando el enorme esfuerzo que me supone ahora tragar. Cuando no puedo más, lo empujo y él me deja.

Oigo la puerta cerrarse y deseo que se haya quedado a abrazarme, como antes.

Mis ojos se abren en la penumbra de la habitación. Debe de ser de noche. Me siento en la cama, ya tengo más fuerzas que antes. Me siento mejor y más fuerte, sin embargo mi primer pensamiento es que tengo ganas de tomarme una pastilla.

Sobre mi regazo cae el brazo de Peeta, al final sí que me abrazó. Está a mi lado, durmiendo. Me quedo mirándole, preguntándome por qué me sigue cuidando. Me levanto de la cama y me acerco a la puerta, a pesar de que es de noche, se ve débilmente la marca del impacto de la taza en el marco de la puerta.

¿Por qué estoy tan rota? Me pregunto una y otra vez. A pesar de que sé la respuesta. Esa respuesta viene acompañada de una bomba y la carita de mi hermana pequeña.

¡No!

Me doy contra la madera. Espero no haber despertado a Peeta pero tenía que aplacar esos recuerdos tan dolorosos. Intento volver a hacerlo pensando en los besos de hoy pero, una vez más, Haymitch me interrumpe.

_Las chicas inocentes como tú, que se asustan con ver un poco de piel, nunca serán suficientes para ningún hombre. Ni siquiera para el chico, que tarde o temprano buscará lo que le dé otra fuera_

Me acerco a la cama y me quedo observando a Peeta. En su manera de respirar y en cómo sube y baja su pecho.

"… _usando como vía de escape"_

_¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar?_

Me acurruco al lado de Peeta aspirando su aroma, rogando para que las voces se callen.

[]

Después de comer nos sentamos en el salón a seguir con el libro, llevaba algún tiempo olvidado.

El pincel parece una varita, creando magia allá por donde acaricia el lienzo y Peeta es el mago con el poder de ir atrás en el tiempo para traer los preciados recuerdos. He decidido que observarle mientras pinta es una tarea tranquilizadora.

Estoy mejor, pero alerta. Nunca se sabe cuándo algo me puede afectar negativamente otra vez. Peeta y yo no hemos hablado de los besos que nos dimos ayer, y no me sorprende, la verdad. No soy de ese tipo de personas a las que les gusta hablar de cómo se sienten, prefiero que ocurra y ya está. Él lo sabe, por eso llego a la conclusión de que no quiere volver de nuevo a una situación incómoda. Además, ¿qué le diría? ¿La verdad? No me encuentro preparada para decirle algo que ni yo he averiguado del todo aún.

No es raro que Peeta y yo nos besemos pero… el cuento de las cámaras ya ha terminado. Lo de besarse sin preguntar… ¿se ha convertido esto en una costumbre?

Estoy cansada de tantas preguntas sin respuesta.

Oigo los pinceles hundirse en el vaso de aguarrás. Peeta tiene pintura hasta en el pelo, sobre todo en los dedos y en la camisa.

—Voy a ducharme, ¿quieres seguir?

Niego con la cabeza

—Tengo que bajar al pueblo —explico, levantándome—. Sae me ha pedido que la ayude con unas cosas.

Él asiente y se va. Pero un segundo antes de salir, capto por el rabillo del ojo cómo se quita la camiseta.

Subo las escaleras rumbo a la habitación que ahora compartimos, elijo la ropa que me voy a poner y me quito la que llevo. Normalmente no suelo mirar hacia abajo cuando me quedo en ropa interior pero esta vez lo hago. Veo una vez más el puzle que es mi piel. Hasta ahora el físico no solía importarme. Suspiro, ¿algún día dejaré de autocompadecerme? Ojalá me curara de repente, pero sé que no hay milagro posible que lo consiga.

Me pongo los pantalones, los calcetines, cojo las botas del armario y me calzo. Cuando estoy atando mi segunda bota, noto que mi sujetador se afloja, me enderezo y, al hacerlo, la prenda se cae al suelo. La cojo confusa y me pongo a investigar qué le pasa. Se ha roto el enganche, genial. Y otra vez genial. Es un sujetador antiguo que tiene varias costuras hechas por mi madre, se caía mucho y, como no podíamos permitirnos otro, le cosíamos los enganches otra vez.

Busco la bolsa donde Peeta reunió mi muda interior, pero no la encuentro. Entonces me doy cuenta.

Me la dejé en el baño cuando me duché ayer. En el baño donde está ahora Peeta.

Pego una patada al piso maldiciendo mi mala suerte y me dejo caer sobre el colchón. ¿Cuál es mi problema con este tipo de ropa? Y para colmo de males ahora me acuerdo de mi madre, cosiéndonos a Prim y a mí toda la ropa, y volviendo a coserla para ponérnosla cuando no teníamos nada.

Katniss, no llores, ahora no. Tengo que salir a cazar y un maldito sujetador me lo impide. Quiero una pastilla.

Quizá… si dejara de pensar.

Me enfundo en valor y me dirijo al baño. Toco un par de veces, pero sé que el ruido del agua acalla mis golpes. No pienses. No pienses. Toco más fuerte.

Oigo ruidos dentro y al cabo de unos segundos Peeta me abre la puerta. Él se cubre con sólo una toalla de cintura para abajo, tiene el pelo mojado y los rizos se le pegan a la frente. Y yo estoy en sujetador.

—Tengo que coger mi bolsa de ropa interior.

Paso por su lado evitando su rostro colmado de desconcierto y estupor.

Le doy un beso en la boca antes de irme.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola gente! ¿Qué tal el finde? Ayer terminé de leer** _Bajo la misma estrella_ **y os juro que las lágrimas no me dejaban leer, es uno de esos libros que lo lees y tras un par de líneas ya sabes que va a ser especial. Pero bueno después de terminar el libro aquí estoy, actualizando ¡ahora sí que están cambiando las cosas entre ellos! ¡Espero que os guste! **

**¡Dejadme un review si os ha gustado por fi! Y si no también xD.**

**¡Cupcakes de Peeta para todos y todas!**


	7. Juegos desconocidos

** DISTRACCIÓN**

**[Capitulo 7]: Juegos desconocidos. **

[Katniss]

—¿No puedes dormir?

—Hace calor.

Hoy es un día de esos que parece que va a ser el más caluroso del verano, y eso que acabamos de entrar en dicha estación. Me paso el dorso de la mano por la frente, estoy sudando a mares.

Peeta se separa de mí.

—¿Me voy a dormir a otro sitio?

—No seas tonto —contesto cansada—. Es tu cama.

—No te preocupes por eso, hay un montón más —no le veo pero sé que se está encogiendo de hombros ahora mismo.

Los dos estamos sufriendo insomnio y eso, mezclado con este calor, no hace esta noche muy llevadera. Se nota que la cosa está tensa entre nosotros.

Me he pasado el día entero tragándome la vergüenza. El numerito del baño sólo ha sido el primero de varios a lo largo de la mañana. No tengo mucha imaginación para seducir, como ya comprobé en los primeros Juegos, así que me he pasado el día enseñando carne sin pudor. Como ahora.

Le digo una última vez más que no se vaya y a continuación me quito la camisa delante de él. Debe de tener aburrida ya la visión de mi sujetador.

Hemos compartido algún que otro beso hoy, la mayoría iniciados por mí. No han sido besos como los de ayer, llenos de calor e ímpetu. Más bien pequeños, uno en la boca cuando he llegado de cazar, otro al terminar de comer, unos cuantos más seguidos mientras hacíamos el libro. De hecho, ni siquiera ha bajado hoy a la Plaza.

Tampoco veo que se queje mucho, por no decir que no se queja nada. Pero admito que lo noto muy inseguro.

Peeta se aleja y me da la espalda.

—Si cambias de opinión —bosteza—, dímelo.

Él parece más capaz de dormir que yo. Cosa que me mata de envidia en este momento. Ya que no puedo dormir, le hablo.

—Estás insistiendo mucho en irte a otra habitación.

No responde, sólo oigo su respiración acompasada. A lo mejor ya se ha dormido.

—¿Cómo consigues dormir con este calor?

Su cabeza rubia se mueve ligeramente y tarda unos largos segundos en contestar. Parece estar en ese limbo entre el sueño y la vigilia despierto.

—Hay pastillas en el cajón…

Mi cuerpo da un respingo.

—No —contesto tajantemente.

Mi cerebro vuelve a la cuenta atrás que ha estado haciendo durante estos días. Ahora mismo es la noche del sábado, en solo cuestión de horas saldrá el sol y será domingo. Un día menos para que sea lunes y llegue el tren con mi medicación.

—No son como las que nos dio Effy —explica lentamente—, son recetadas por el doctor Aure…

—He dicho que no.

Pasa lo que me parece media hora. Peeta ya se ha dormido, doy un par de vueltas más en la cama a ver si el cansancio me vence, pero no es tan generoso.

—Ve a ver la tele —suelta Peeta somnoliento, parece que le he despertado.

—A esta hora no hay nada —solo repeticiones de noticias y no me apetece nada verlas.

No quiero molestarle más, me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al piso de abajo a por un vaso de leche. Por el camino veo de reojo a Buttercup durmiendo en el sofá, aún estoy enfada con él por la "interrupción" y por el arañazo de mi pierna. Así que, como venganza, le despierto y empiezo a jugar con él. Me bufa miles de veces e intenta escaparse de mis tirones de oreja y de mis cosquillas en la barriga (que sé que odia), pero me ha pillado aburrida y con insomnio así que ha tenido mala suerte.

Al final, lo dejo ir. Me caliento la leche en el cazo y le añado azúcar. El líquido caliente atraviesa mi garganta agradablemente, mis sentidos se calman pero no siento que mi cansancio derive en sueño. Agotada, vuelvo a la cama con Peeta.

Mi envidia crece conforme oigo su respiración, al final opto por observarle mientras duerme ya que no tengo nada más interesante que hacer. Odio no dormir, porque no dormir supone pensar, y pensar supone recordar lo paradójica que es mi vida y el día tan raro que he tenido con Peeta.

No está despierto para besarme y distraerme así que le doy un beso dormido. Así, sin más. No me provoca nada, pero al tercero parece que empieza a reaccionar, hasta abre los labios. Creo que susurra mi nombre pero debe creer que está soñando porque sus ojos aún siguen cerrados. Sólo nos estamos besando y en parte es un poco entretenido. Acaricio sus rizos rubios con una mano mientras que con la otra le acaricio la nuca, entonces yo también abro mis labios e introduzco mi lengua.

Aparte de entretenido, también es un poco divertido. Yo soy la que lleva el control y voy aprendiendo poco a poco como dar este tipo de besos mezclados con saliva y dientes. No es que me resulte muy agradable pero desagradable tampoco. Mato el tiempo con algo, voy perdiendo el miedo y sacio mi curiosidad.

Él sigue dormido a pesar de que la intensidad ha aumentado. No se detiene, pero sigue lento. No me doy cuenta hasta poco después de que mi respiración se ha acelerado. Está más pegado a mí, tanto que la piel de mi abdomen está pegada a la suya. Lleva la camiseta del pijama puesta así que se la levanto, logrando que el contacto sea pleno.

Después me doy cuenta de otra cosa: su mano está en mi pecho.

La siento. La excitación recorre mis venas como un rayo, sorprendiéndome y alejándome de él abruptamente.

Enciendo la lamparilla de la mesita de un manotazo. Sigue dormido. Me acerco a él lentamente y con algo de miedo le susurro su nombre un par de veces al oído, pero no obtengo más respuesta que su respiración y algún ronquido.

Agotada, me tiro en la cama. En lugar de dormirme he conseguido justo lo contrario: el pecho me va a cien por hora y sudo más que antes. Me muerdo el labio frustrada.

—¿Peeta?

Me gustaría despertarle para que sufra este insomnio conmigo. Le doy un par de golpes en el hombro y carraspea, pero sigue sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Peeta?

Suspiro. Miro el techo fijamente, a lo mejor si le hablo seguido logro despertarle.

—¿Qué harás mañana para comer?

—… arroz.

—¿Mañana vas a bajar a la Plaza?

—…sí.

—¿Ha llamado alguien hoy?

—…no.

—¿Qué haces cuando no puedes dormir?

—…me toco…pensando en ti.

Giro la cabeza lentamente. Muy lentamente. Ahora sí que debo haberlo despertado. Pero no, sigue con los ojos cerrados y respira profundamente. Vaya, he vuelto a quedarme en shock, dos veces en menos de una hora. La parte racional de mi cerebro debe de haberse esfumado. Puedo asimilar lo que acaba de salir de su boca y que no me lo he inventado, pero no soy capaz de pensar más. Mis músculos están tensos y sé que me arde la cara.

Aún no puedo articular palabra. Sé que sigue dormido, ¿cómo podría haberme contestado eso estando consciente?

¿Cómo debes reaccionar cuando el chico que nunca ha sido tu novio, pero con el que has compartido besos, abrazos y situaciones de muerte y con el que además duermes en la misma cama, te confiesa medio dormido que se masturba pensando en ti… para dormirse?

Incomodidad, es mi principal sentimiento.

Mi primera reacción es levantarme y volver al sofá. Buttercup está allí pero no me importa. Lo echo sin la menor preocupación, que me arañe si quiere. En este sofá solo hay espacio para uno y esa seré yo.

La cara y los ojos me arden tanto que creo que me ha vuelto a subir la fiebre. También siento que voy a desmayarme, pero no por enfermedad. Un sin fin de incógnitas me cruzan la mente. ¿Cuánto lleva haciéndolo? Siempre ha estado enamorado de mí. ¿Desde que es adolescente? ¿Después? Y ahora que ya no es el mismo ¿lo sigue haciendo? Tengo el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices. ¿Le parezco atractiva? ¡Y yo voy y me paseo en sujetador todo el día! ¿He provocado esto yo misma?

Yo pensado en llegar a más y estoy aquí escondida en el sofá. Esto sí que es deprimente.

Pero quiero hacerlo… o al menos intentarlo. Quiero cambiar y distraerme con lo que sea, no puedo vivir siempre de las pastillas, ¿y si vuelve a pasar lo mismo? Sé que estoy siendo una mala persona por pensar en hacerlo con Peeta para estos fines, pero… acabo de comprobar que él también quiere. Además, dijo que me quería de "otra forma".

Esto es una revelación.

Me sorprendo pensando que ahora todo será más fácil. Total, queremos lo mismo ¿no? Vale, creo que sigo paralizada.

Intento aclarar mis ideas. Por un segundo pienso en volver a casa, en marcharme e imaginar que esto nunca ha pasado entre nosotros. Y luego me doy cuenta de lo ridícula que me estoy volviendo y me entra la risa tonta. Me paso las manos por la cara, aún debo de estar roja como un tomate. Si antes daba vueltas en la cama ahora las doy en el sofá. Doy definitivamente por perdidas mis esperanzas de dormir esta noche. Y si no ¿qué hago? ¿Me toco yo también?

Bueno… sería una opción.

¿Pero eso cómo se empieza?

Me miro los dedos en la oscuridad, insegura. Los pongo encima de mis caderas y juego con el borde elástico del pantalón. Al principio sólo toco mi piel uniforme, con miedo, y continúo tanteando el terreno. Acaricio la zona donde mi vello púbico ya no crece. Las yemas me hacen cosquillas. Es una sensación muy suave, casi imperceptible. Cubro mi zona íntima con mi mano y le doy una caricia más plena, lo hago más veces hasta que empiezo a hacerlo en mi entrada. Voy sintiendo algo pero no sé si es placer o miedo a lo desconocido. Sea lo que sea, no es lo que busco. Profundizo un poco más, abriendo la zona, investigando con la punta de mis dedos.

Sigo sin saber qué hacer así que la frustración vuelve a invadirme y me detengo.

Vuelven a asaltarme las dudas, ¿cómo puedo darle a Peeta esto? No sé ni dármelo yo misma. Ahora entiendo mejor lo que quiso decir cuando me llamó _pura e inocente_, las palabras de Haymitch, que me dejaban claro que yo no soy capaz de esto y que tarde o temprano Peeta lo buscará en otra parte. No quiero imaginármelo en los brazos de otra aunque sé que es algo a tener en cuenta.

—¿Katniss?

Mi mano sale escopeteada de mis braguitas. Giro la cabeza para todos los lados hasta que mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad y consigo dar con él. Está observándome desde detrás del respaldo del sofá así que sólo puedo verle de cintura para arriba.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —No suena molesto pero tampoco simpático. Se frota los ojos y bosteza.

—No podía dormir —respondo intentando sonar calmada.

Rodea el sofá y se sienta cerca de mis pies. Se queda observándome sin decir nada. Oh no, ¿vendrá a decirme algo sobre el ataque de besuqueo mientras dormía? Si me ha pillado en mi breve pero penoso intento de tocarme creo que comprobaré si es posible morir de vergüenza.

—¿Te preparo un vaso de leche?

—Ya me hecho uno, gracias.

— ¿Y qué te pasa?

—Es… el calor.

Me habla normal, a pesar de estar somnoliento. No debe de sospechar nada. Apoya su cabeza en el respaldo y me observa con la mirada perdida, como si yo fuera un enigma imposible de resolver. Nos quedamos en silencio. Nuestras miradas se pierden en los ojos del otro. La tenue luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana del salón ilumina el iris de sus ojos haciendo que reluzcan como zafiros.

—Ven aquí —le pido, con voz calmada

Tarda un poco en reaccionar, aunque accede. No sabe decirme que no a nada. Cubre mi cuerpo con el suyo, repartiendo su peso en ambos brazos para no hacerme daño. Me besa la mejilla y luego apoya su frente en la mía. Parece que quiere quedarse ahí, pero me acerco un poco más con la intención de que nuestros labios se encuentren.

Abro mis labios con torpeza para recibir su lengua por segunda vez esta noche. Esto parece que lo despierta un poco más. Apoya ambos brazos al lado de mi cabeza y se inclina hacia mí. Arqueo el cuello para que la invasión sea mayor. Lo abrazo por los hombros, nuestras frentes se juntan y sus rizos rubios me hacen cosquillas. Rompe el beso pero no se separa, me muerde el labio inferior y tira de él levemente, luego hace lo mismo con el superior. Nunca me ha hecho algo así, es nuevo y se toma su tiempo. Lame mis labios con la punta de la lengua para volverla a introducir en mi cavidad, me coge de las mejillas y me besa con ternura.

Estas cosas nuevas empiezan a provocar pequeños ruiditos embarazosos que se escapan de mi garganta sin que me dé cuenta, intento evitarlo pero cuando avanza hacia mi cuello se multiplican, así que me muerdo el labio. Recorre un corto camino desde la zona sensible de mi mandíbula hasta la oreja, para luego volver al cuello. Después, esos pequeños caminos de saliva se transformaron en pequeños mordiscos.

Mi pecho empieza a subir y bajar, rozando el suyo. Ante esto, su respiración se vuelve más pesada. Noto que mis pezones están erectos en el sujetador y cada vez que chocan con el pecho de Peeta crece un calor en mi entrepierna que nunca en mi vida había sentido. A él también debe de haberle afectado porque mete sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y poco a poco me la va levantando. Empieza a quitármela sin preguntarme nada pero siento curiosidad y levanto los brazos para ayudarle. Quedarme en ropa interior en frente de él todo el día ha dado resultado.

Lo que no me esperaba es que, acto seguido, se la quitara él también.

Me coge tan desprevenida que cuando vuelve a atacar mi boca no respondo. Ahora el contacto entre nuestros torsos es más directo, excepto por mi sujetador. Aunque lo que de verdad me deja sin respiración es la humedad que ha crecido entre mis piernas, una humedad que no había estado ahí antes, ni siquiera cuando me había acariciado.

Aun analizando mi descubrimiento percibo un beso en mi desnudo hombro que va bajando cada vez más y más. Abro la boca, pero no cojo ni suelto aire. Se me ha olvidado respirar.

Cuando llega al nacimiento de mis pechos, su cálido aliento provoca llamas en mi interior. Hasta ahora el fuego se había vuelto algo negativo para mí. Es como si este sofá estuviera incendiado y yo estuviera ardiendo con Peeta. No quiero pensar. Desconecta, Katniss.

Cojo una de sus manos y la llevo a mi intimidad.

Definitivamente no se esperaba ese movimiento. Le pilla tan de sorpresa que se queda en el sitio, incluso deja de besarme, como si se hubiera detenido en el tiempo. En seguida me arrepiento y no sé si sacar nuestras manos de ahí. Lo hecho, hecho está. Sólo puedo aguantar estos tortuosos milisegundos suplicando que pase algo, lo que sea. Levanta la cabeza, siento su mirada posarse sobre mí y yo aparto la mía. Mierda, ahora sí que lo he echado a perder.

Pero luego su mano cobra vida y se mete por debajo de mi pantalón.

La sensación es tan sorprendente que acabo agarrándome al respaldo del sofá y clavando mis uñas con fuerza. No es nada comparado con lo que he hecho yo antes, y ni siquiera es un contacto tan directo. Me proporciona suaves caricias sobre las braguitas. Mi cuerpo recuerda cómo respirar y lo hace como si hubiera corrido por el bosque sin parar, como si coger aire fuera lo último que haga en la vida. Mi piel se eriza, arqueo el cuello y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

Ahora sé lo que es el placer.

Es una excitación que provoca corrientes de fuego en las venas de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón bombea sangre con fuerza. Mis piernas son de gelatina. Mis sentidos están alerta.

Mi cuerpo me dice que aún hay vida en mí.

No aguanto más. Vuelvo a meter la mano en el pantalón, agarro la suya y hago que se sumerja dentro de mi ropa interior. Como si se hubiera olvidado de besarme, aplasta sus labios en los míos otra vez. Toca un punto de mi zona y siento como una corriente eléctrica sube por mi espina dorsal. Doy un respingo tan fuerte que Peeta se separa de mí.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —me susurra preocupado con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No… no ha sido eso —jadeo. No sé qué ha tocado pero todo mi cuerpo se ha vuelto muy sensible a cualquier tacto.

Me vuelvo a acostar, él parece vacilante y aún preocupado. Mi corazón va demasiado rápido, empieza a ser molesto.

—Sólo… hazlo más despacio —asiente, y agradezco interiormente que sea tan complaciente, a pesar de que he sido yo quién ha acelerado la situación.

Se acerca a mí y me da un pequeño beso en los labios, luego otro en el cuello y otro en mi oreja. Pasa la palma de su mano suavemente por mi torso, toca uno de mis pechos aún con el sujetador puesto. Tal y como le he pedido vuelve a acariciarme ahí muy despacio, alternando entre la mano abierta y los dedos. El ritmo ha bajado y eso no me sienta bien, necesito un poquito más. Me bajo el pantalón como puedo hasta las rodillas y un poco más las braguitas, dándole más fácil acceso. Él se endereza y se coloca de rodillas, una cada lado.

Hago que me acaricie la entrada… y sucede otra vez, tengo la piel tan insoportablemente sensible que parece a punto de estallar.

El calor insoportable de la zona va subiendo y subiendo, creo que se va a esparcir cada vez más. Noto una pequeña bomba de calor en mi vientre y me humedezco tanto que me avergüenzo.

Suelto un jadeo más sonoro que los otros.

—No puedo más… —Le contesto apartándolo de ahí.

Me giro de lado, acurrucándome y encogiéndome, abrazándome a mí misma. Estoy agotada como si hubiera terminado de perseguir una presa. No quiero mirarle, no soy capaz. Pero le echo de menos, a pesar de la vergüenza que empiezo a tener a medida que la sangre vuelve a mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo empieza a enfriarse y necesita el calor del suyo. Me besa el dorso de la mano, es un gesto cariñoso que agradezco a pesar de lo que hemos hecho.

—Dame un minuto.

—Claro —me responde, y parece que le falta el aire para hablar.

—Creo que voy a dormirme —contesto antes de que mis párpados se cierren.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Siento muchísimo la demora! ¡De verdad! En resumen he tenido que entregar un proyecto muy importante, y he estado bastante centrada, pero el capítulo solo faltaba revisarlo, ¡y aquí lo tenéis!. Espero que os siga gustando, intento que el ritmo de las situaciones no vayan ni muy rápido ni muy lento.**

**¡Dejadme un review si os ha gustado por fi y no también xD!**

**¡Más cupcakes de Peeta para todos y todas!**


	8. Los sueños alcanzables

**DISTRACCIÓN**

**[Capitulo 8]: Los sueños alcanzables. **

**[Katniss]**

La luz que inunda el salón me arranca de un profundo sueño. Me estiro y abro los ojos.

Estoy cubierta por una fina sábana y mi cabeza descansa en una mullida almohada. Es una bonita mañana, aunque ahora que caigo no sé qué hora es. Tampoco sé si quiero moverme del sofá porque me siento genial aquí. Mi cuerpo y mi mente están en paz, he dormido profundamente y sin pesadillas. Ni siquiera tengo esos molestos dolores de cabeza que tengo al levantarme después de una mala noche. Este bienestar es muy placentero.

_Placentero._

Me incorporo de golpe en el sofá. Los recuerdos vienen a mí como una ola que estalla contra la orilla. Me cubro la cara con las manos, respiro profundamente e intento tranquilizarme. Con desconfianza cojo el borde de la sabana y la voy apartando. Tengo los pantalones cortos y las braguitas un poco bajadas y mal colocadas.

He compartido una experiencia íntima con Peeta Mellark, el chico del pan.

No ha sido un sueño. Ha pasado de verdad. Ha pasado. Y yo fui quién lo incitó. Yo le cogí la mano y la coloqué… ahí. Creo que necesito otra pastilla, ¿qué día es hoy? Domingo. ¡Domingo! ¡Mañana llega el tren con las pastillas, por fin! Aparto la sábana y me siento en el sofá. Me agacho hasta apoyar mi cabeza entre las rodillas, cojo aire una y otra vez. Inspiro, expiro, inspiro, expiro.

No me puedo creer aún que haya provocado y permitido que un chico me tocara íntimamente, ¿en qué estaría pensando? ¡En que quería dormir! ¿Eso es todo? No, no puede ser todo. Busco dentro de mí algo relacionado con el arrepentimiento o la rabia, pero descubro que sobre todo lo que encuentro es paz. Estoy avergonzada, incómoda y enfadada conmigo misma. No hago más que preguntarme quién era la Katniss de anoche, ya sé que no es la de antes pero no sé hasta qué punto.

A pesar de todo, también siento que por encima de estos confusos sentimientos destaca una especie de libertad. Mis pensamientos están en silencio y, aunque me parece que he hecho algo malo y vergonzoso, me siento… viva.

Mi cuerpo no está muerto.

Mi mente está tan vacía que es como si le hubieran dado al interruptor de apagado y eliminando todo lo que hay. Sin embargo, soy consciente de que esto no durará. Y todavía tengo que aguantar todo el día hasta que llegue el tren.

No hay rastro de Peeta en el salón, la casa está en completo silencio. ¿Habrá bajado al pueblo? A lo mejor está evitándome, no me extrañaría. Ni yo sé qué cara poner cuando me lo encuentre.

La puerta de la cocina está cerrada, apoyo un poco la oreja y oigo a Peeta trasteando dentro. Vale, sigue aquí. Vuelvo al salón y busco el reloj de pared para saber la hora: medio día. Seguramente esté haciendo la comida. Mi estómago ruge. Tarde o temprano tendré que entrar en la cocina, tendré mirar a Peeta y hablarle. ¿Cómo lo hago sin que me entren escalofríos al recordar sus manos sobre mi cuerpo?

Subo al segundo piso, cojo algo de ropa y me meto en el baño. Mi cuerpo ahora mismo es como una olla a presión. _Necesito una pastilla. Necesito una pastilla. _Mi insuficiencia cada vez es mayor. Con miedo, pongo el jabón en la esponja y me enjabono todo el cuerpo. Cierro los ojos cuando llego al punto donde las yemas de los dedos de Peeta me acariciaron. Yo no hago esas cosas, no las hago. Ni siquiera sé qué somos Peeta y yo, la única palabra era "vecinos". Todo lo romántico, fingido o no fingido, se fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Debería estar enamorada para dejarme hacer estas cosas? No puedo estar enamorada, mis sentimientos explotaron como bombas por culpa del Capitolio.

Bombas, Capitolio, sentimientos. Fue un error haber pensado en esto último. Todo viene a mí: mi hermana, mi madre, los niños, Gale, las bombas… mi padre.

_Necesito una pastilla._

Me pongo de cuclillas en la ducha y me abrazo las rodillas. Creo que me está pasando otra vez. Las lágrimas son como fuego en mis ojos. Grito el nombre de Peeta, primero normal, tengo la boca llena de agua. Luego grito más fuerte. Le llamo una, dos, tres, diez veces.

Oír cómo se abre la puerta del baño es un alivio para mí. Me pregunta qué me pasa, si me encuentro mal. No puedo responderle más que con lágrimas. Me abraza y me acaricia el pelo, este simple gesto hace que me sienta un poco menos miserable. Me atrevo a mirarle a la cara y me doy cuenta de que sus ojos azules están llenos de preocupación.

Es tan bueno conmigo… y necesito consuelo desesperadamente. Le abrazo fuerte por el cuello y con voz llorosa se lo pido:

—Llévame a la cama.

Se deshace de mi abrazo suavemente, me envuelve en una toalla y me coge en brazos. El agua deja de caer sobre mi cabeza, ahora escondida en el pecho de Peeta. Me aferro a él como si de una cuerda que evita que caiga al vacío se tratase. Cuando noto que el calor de su cuerpo se aleja de mí al dejarme en la cama le agarro el brazo con fuerza.

—Quédate conmigo.

No le doy tiempo a contestar, le vuelvo a rodear el cuello con los brazos y al levantarme la toalla se cae. Estoy desnuda abrazando a Peeta. Sin embargo, me da igual. Si aún viene a por mí cuando estoy cayendo en la desesperación es porque sigue siendo él. Mi chico del pan.

Luego todo se nubla.

Tarda al menos una hora en tranquilizarme. Lo sé porque cuando lo consigue lo primero que hago es volver a ver qué hora es. Tengo la ligera esperanza de desmayarme y despertarme ya el lunes. Con todo, nunca he sido de las que tienen suerte.

Cuando abro los ojos, estoy vestida con mi pijama.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Mi estómago sigue vacío. Ya no me apetece comer pero matarme de hambre no hará que las horas pasen más rápido. Asiento con la cabeza.

—Te traeré la comida —me dice, se separa de mí y se levanta.

—¿Puedo comer en la cama?

—Claro —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras en mi cama —durante un segundo se queda congelado, me lanza una mirada con lo que parece ser miedo, luego carraspea y se va escopeteado de la habitación. Yo parpadeo, confusa.

No tarda nada en subir. Me coloca en las piernas la bandeja con dos platos de tortilla, patatas asadas, pan y dos vasos de agua. Comemos juntos en silencio, con nuestras espaldas apoyadas en el cabezal de la cama. No decimos nada, pero le noto en tensión, tiene la mirada perdida en la pared y come lentamente. De hecho, cuando parece querer empezar una conversación, cierra la boca. Yo prefiero este silencio, aún me encuentro temblorosa por lo que ha ocurrido antes en la ducha.

—Voy a lavar esto —dice cogiendo las bandejas y levantándose. No sé por qué me duele tanto cada vez que se despega de mí. No quiero que se vaya así que le cojo del borde de la camisa.

—Deja eso en el suelo —digo indicando la bandeja—. Y ven aquí…

Son las mismas palabras de anoche, debo sonar tan cansina y pesada con mi insistencia como una niña pequeña que está constantemente pidiendo atención. Veo la sorpresa reflejada brevemente en sus ojos antes de que lo acepte.

Siempre hace lo que le pido, siempre. Eso enciende un calorcito en mi corazón que crece cuando junto nuestros labios. Lo atraigo más hacía a mí, gatea en la cama hasta estar tan cerca que nuestros cuerpos se fusionan. Me abraza por la cintura y yo a él por el cuello.

—Kat… —empieza a decir, separándose unos milímetros.

—No digas nada —musito y vuelvo a pegarnos. Hablar sólo estropearía las cosas.

Luego no sé cómo ocurre que paso de estar sentada de rodillas a estar a horcajadas sobre él, lo que hace que me bese de manera más desenfrenada. Puedo sentir que hemos adquirido confianza para besarnos de esta forma tan hambrienta, incluso errática. La mejor sin duda para dejar de pensar. Me siento ahogada, me falta el aire, sólo consigo separarme un segundo para respirar y luego vuelvo al ataque.

Es como una especie de droga, el beso, y la sensación desconocida que se está empezando a alojar en mi estómago cada vez pesa más, y más, y baja más y más abajo.

Vuelvo a experimentar el placer.

Mi cuerpo quiere volver a experimentar lo mismo que la otra noche, me lo ordena, me lo está gritando. Dejo de lado cómo me sentiré luego y me dejo llevar. Me tengo que morder el labio para no soltar esos ruiditos tan vergonzosos que quieren salir de mi garganta. Las respiraciones empiezan a ser más entrecortadas. Peeta se separa de mí, tiene sus ojos azules radiantes y su labio inferior ligeramente hinchado.

Y ahora no sé qué me pasa pero tengo ganas de escapar. Son muchas emociones para mí. El miedo me invade de una forma abrumadora, quiero quedarme y seguir con esto y a la vez tengo miedo. Pero algo pasa con Peeta, no parece el chico amable de estos días. Me mira con… ¿ansía? ¿Deseo? No lo sé, pero crecen mis dudas sobre si debo quedarme.

No me da tiempo a reaccionar. Peeta me acuesta en la cama y se pone encima de mí. Sus labios bajan por mi garganta, se ceba con cada zona de mi cuello y ahí ya no puedo evitar gemir un poco. Justo en el momento en que me levanta la camiseta empiezo a arrepentirme pero me cuesta pensar cuando pasa su lengua por mi estómago. El calor entre mis piernas empieza a crecer. Debo de estar tan húmeda que me avergüenzo.

Me enderezo jadeante. Él levanta la cabeza interrogante y falto de aire. ¿Qué hago? ¿Paro? No puedo con tanto…

Y entonces mis ojos vuelven al reloj, ese objeto que mide el tiempo que queda para que el tren llegue con mi adicción en forma de pastillas. La adicción que me hace sentir menos y olvidar un poco lo rota que está mi vida.

Vuelvo a llenarme de los ojos azules del chico del pan. Este es otro tipo de locura… otro tipo de distracción.

—¿Quieres parar? —me susurra con un hilo de voz.

—No lo sé… —admito en voz baja.

No sé lo que le pasa por la cabeza pero me da un besito en el cuello. Mi corazón da un vuelco. ¿No quiero esto?… Sí quiero esto… Lo necesito desesperadamente.

—Es sólo que… ve más despacio… —contesto mientras vuelvo a acostarme.

No sólo va más lento sino que además su toque es menos decidido que antes. Con su mano plana me recorre los muslos con mucha paciencia, el mini pantalón no le deja ir a más, luego sigue acariciando mis piernas… sin embargo, al hacerlo noto mis propias cicatrices y los pedazos de piel unidos a mí como piezas que no encajan. Vuelve y me quita la camiseta. Ya me ha visto así, pero a pesar del calor que sentía hace un segundo de repente me encuentro helada y fría. Cada prenda que me quita es un atisbo más de mis cicatrices, algo que me deprime.

—Cierra las cortinas, por favor —suplico aún con la mirada en el techo. Esperaba que lo hiciera enseguida pero no se mueve.

—Quiero verte.

Eso también me pilla con la guardia baja, no sólo porque se niegue a mi petición sino por la decisión que denota su voz. Sé que esto ha apagado un poco la magia del momento pero mis cicatrices atraen pensamientos de los que quiero deshacerme.

—Ciérralas.

Esta vez sí cumple y, al igual que a noche, me duele que su cuerpo se despegue del mío tan bruscamente, como si me quitaran una manta que me protege. No sólo cierra las cortinas sino también la puerta. Mi cuerpo reclama enseguida su cercanía. Nos abrazamos pero quiero que el contacto sea mayor. Por alguna razón creo que si no hubiera barreras físicas entre nosotros me sentiría más consolada. Así que sin previo aviso cojo los bordes de su camisa, la levanto y el me ayuda a quitársela. Me besa, pero yo rompo en seguida el beso y me quito el mini pantalón como puedo. No le doy tiempo a reaccionar, ni a mi cerebro tampoco. Me quito el sujetador.

—Abrázame.

Le abrazo con desesperación mientras que él lo hace con cariño. El contacto de nuestros torsos desnudos le deja sin respiración, lo sé porque deja de respirar en mi nuca y su corazón se detiene. No me he parado a pensar qué siente Peeta pero sé que queremos lo mismo. Queremos consuelo. Abrazarle es algo que nunca me ha disgustado, nunca. Sus brazos fuertes siempre me han protegido de este mundo lleno de pesadillas tanto cuando duermo como cuando estoy despierta. El Peeta nuevo también me produce esta sensación.

Se acuesta encima de mí sin romper el abrazo. Y de repente… quiero congelar esto. Mi cuerpo está en paz.

Todo se ha detenido.

Mi boca habla sin mi permiso.

—¿Podemos quedarnos así?

El pega sus labios en un punto debajo de mi oído, lo acaricia, lo besa y me responde.

—Todo lo que tú quieras.

Huelo su esencia, aspiro el aroma que desprenden sus cabellos. Es dulce y masculino. Me invita a seguir justo como estamos, separarse sería un error. Empieza a hacer figuras en uno de mis brazos desnudos, como si estuviera pintando. Me produce suaves hormigueos que sólo aumentan la extraña felicidad que me invade ahora mismo.

Entonces sus dedos pintores empiezan a deslizarse hacia el contorno de uno de mis pechos. Lo toca tímidamente, lo suficiente para erizar mi vello. Luego se aparta un poco, me besa y con la palma abierta lo cubre.

Suelto un gemido. La sensación es abrumadora. No sé qué hacer así que le devuelvo el beso. Sus toques, cada vez más grandes, sólo hacen que le bese más apasionadamente para intentar conciliar estas sensaciones tan… inauditas. Luego se separa, me besa en la frente, en los ojos, en la nariz, en la barbilla y va bajando. Hasta que su boca no se ha juntado con el pezón no me he dado cuenta de lo duro que está. Creo que tiemblo tanto que voy a morir.

Aprieto los dientes, jadeo, suspiro, gimo. Y entonces ya empieza a darme todo igual. Le cojo la mano y la vuelvo a llevar al mismo sitio donde se la puse anoche.

Al final las hormonas matan la poca cordura que me queda. Sus dedos pasan de acariciar mi zona por encima de las braguitas a hacerlo por debajo. Hace círculos perfectos que me nublan la vista y sigue con su lenta incursión. Mis pezones sienten sus dedos y sus labios, enciende mis límites nerviosos hasta tal punto que todo mi cuerpo gime en agonía, pero él no se detiene.

Arqueo la espalda hacía atrás, con la boca abierta.

Mis piernas están entumecidas, estoy húmeda, muy húmeda, ¿de dónde ha salido tanto? Cuanto más lo esto, más se intensifica el calor. Sube por todo mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo como si me matara lentamente. Lo oigo gemir, nunca le había oído gemir así antes. Sólo hace que me mate más. Entonces estallo en mil pedazos. Me agito como si hubiera sufrido un terremoto inmenso por dentro. Olvido la vergüenza de gritar y lo hago con fuerza.

Vuelvo a abrir la boca para llenar mis pulmones. Mi corazón me recuerda que no he muerto, que sigo viva… muy viva.

Peeta deja de tocarme. Se tumba a mi lado boca a arriba y me mira fijamente. Le echo un vistazo con mis ojos aún nublados por el placer. Tiene el flequillo sudoroso pegado a la frente, los labios mojados. Parece disfrutar enormemente de mis reacciones aunque no sonríe, está tan perdido en otro mundo como yo. Abre la boca para decirme algo pero se muerde el labio. Sin previo aviso me abraza y deja caer todo su peso sobre mí. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que antes sólo me había abrazado con las piernas flexionadas y sin embargo esta vez se deja caer de verdad… lo sé porque noto algo duro.

—¿Eres tú? —preguntó con sorpresa y confusión, con los ojos tan abiertos que me duelen. Quiero pegarme mentalmente, no sé qué demonios he dicho.

Peeta se levanta un poco para que nuestras caras estén frente a frente.

—Sí… soy yo.

—Ah… —digo, sin saber que más decir. Aunque el rubor de sus mejillas y el calor de su cara es tan grande que debe de estar tan avergonzado como yo, cosa que no tiene sentido después de lo que hemos hecho. Me enfundo de valor—. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

No quiero hacerlo, le miro fijamente. Al hacerlo me arrepiento, es como si quisiera atravesarme con el azul de sus ojos, como si me amenazaran con enviarme otra vez a la locura y no volver.

—No voy a mentirte —susurra—, he querido hacerlo contigo desde el primer instante en que dejé de ser un niño.

Me siento mortificada. No debería aturdirme. Me ha dicho tantas veces que me ha amado desde la primera vez que me vio que esto no debería ser nuevo. No sé si el que me está hablando es el Peeta viejo o el nuevo, llego a la conclusión de que esto debe de formar parte de los dos. Me desea, a pesar de las cicatrices, de mi personalidad tosca, fría y destructible, a pesar de todo.

Quiero responderle un "pues hazlo" o "hagámoslo", pero no me salen las palabras. Le beso y entre los dos nos deshacemos de sus pantalones.

Ahora sí, nuestro contacto físico es más pleno que nunca. Mi cuerpo está tocando aquello que me negué a mirar en los primeros juegos. No sé qué es más abrumador, verlo o sentirlo en piel. Evidentemente… sentirlo dentro. Porque sé lo que viene ahora.

Se instala entre mis piernas. Lo hace con miedo e indecisión, yo también me siento igual.

—Puedes pararme cuando quieras.

Espero no hacerlo.

Coloca uno de sus brazos entre nuestros desnudos cuerpos, está buscando un punto de entrada. Se detiene. Tiemblo por la expectación.

—Te va a doler —me dice con afecto, a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación sé que estará preocupado.

¿Dolor? He sentido tanto dolor en mi vida que no es eso lo que me asusta a la hora de hacer… esto. He oído que se sangra y se pasa mal, pero ¿se puede comparar eso con todo lo que he pasado?

Respiro, estoy preparada.

Primero noto una presión, penetra en mí lentamente. Le cuesta mucho, pero con la humedad de antes la intrusión es un poco más fácil. Apoya sus brazos a cada uno de los lados de mi cabeza, lo oigo soltar un suspiro muy profundo. Ay, sí que duele. Se aleja un poco y luego hace una presión un poco mayor. Yo no puedo evitarlo y suelto un pequeño sollozo. Para consolarme me da un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Lo siento… —me susurra en el oído.

Su vientre se aprieta contra el mío, se mueve más. Poco a poco va entrando. Me cae una lágrima, suelto otro sollozo, pero le abrazo por la cintura evitando que se aleje. Ahora no voy a pararlo, ya está empezado. Al cabo de unos instantes, está dentro de mí, completamente dentro de mí. Tengo a Peeta Mellark dentro de mí.

Me agarro a sus brazos como si soltarlo significara caerme al vacío. Me siento plena interiormente, nunca me he sentido así. Se ha quedado inmóvil para que me habitúe, aunque al descansar su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello me doy cuenta por su forma de besarme el pulso lentamente que esto también es nuevo para él. No había pensado hasta ahora en si él era virgen o no. Retrocede con lentitud y luego vuelve. Y luego otra, y otra y otra vez. Hasta que el dolor va desapareciendo y va saliendo algo diferente, mi cuerpo comienza a acostumbrarse y lo va aceptando.

Lo atraigo hacia mí, dándole ánimos para que siga. Va acelerando. Cada vez más deprisa. Me juro a mí misma que no me imaginaba que esto fuera así. Me pongo tensa como antes, mi cuerpo vuelve a temblar violentamente.

Y una vez más, ya nada importa. Nada.

Mis pensamientos se dispersan, se alejan, les he cerrado la puerta de mi mente. Todo vuelve a nublarse y me gusta demasiado.

—Eres tan… estás… quemándome por dentro.

No sé cómo puedo formar frases coherentes ahora mismo, todo es tan… increíble.

Peeta suelta un rugido como si estuviera luchando contra algo. No quiere hacerme daño, se está controlando. Sé que cuando esto termine pensaré en lo bien que me ha tratado. Como aún le estoy abrazando, siento como tiembla bruscamente de repente. Suelta otro gemido más profundo, se pone rígido y luego coge aire. Deja su peso caer sobre mí y me da el beso más dulce de todos los que me ha dado hasta ahora. Sin previo aviso se separa… y el vacío me provoca de nuevo esa sensación de abandono.

Se pone a mi lado y estira su brazo.

—Ven aquí.

Obedezco. Me siento débil y cansada pero cuando me abraza el calor de su cuerpo me hace sentirme llena otra vez.

[]

Me despierto un poco desorientada, no por el lugar sino porque no parece que me esté despertando en mi propio cuerpo. No estoy sobresaltada, ni tengo miedo, ni estoy nerviosa. Al contrario, quiero seguir así, en este cuerpo que no parece mío, con este calor interior tan agradable y cómodo que parece imposible. Es como si la vida se hubiera cansado durante un segundo de hacerme sufrir. Quiero aferrarme a ello. Levanto la cabeza. Estoy entre los brazos de Peeta. Le examino la cara, su rostro tan blanco con su flequillo rizado cayéndole por los párpados que esconden unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, con una expresión de paz infinita, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, puedo oírle respirar acompasadamente. No sé por qué pero esta imagen me produce tranquilidad.

Dejo de observar a Peeta y busco el reloj.

En una hora llega el tren.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**** ¡OH GOD ESTOY DE CELEBRACIÓN! ¡Qué corra el champagne! ¡Está ronda de Cupcakes invito yo! ¡HE LLEGADO A LOS 100 REVIEWS! ¡106 REVIEWS!. ¡Gente muchísimas gracias por esto, en serio, así da gusto escribir! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y también por dejarme vuestra opinión. ¡Ahora me pondré a contestaros! Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este capítulo :)**

**¡Dejadme un review si os ha gustado por fi y si no también! xD**

**¡Cupcakes de Red velvet!**


End file.
